Apples, Trees and Roots
by J. Maria
Summary: Prequel & continuation of the 'verse set up in the story Numb the Pain. Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to the news of their newest misplaced member. Set during OotP & au for the series after OotP.
1. The Best of Times

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to the news of their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: I was never originally going to go back to the verse established in _Numb the Pain_, mainly because it was a one-off. It took me years to write it. But every once in a while, you get a nudge about an old story and the What-ifs pop up.  
The first few are little ficlets about Faith's side of the family, before getting into the whole Black heir nonsense. Mainly because my media player was on random, and these songs actually popped up while I was writing. Spooky and yet fitting.

_****___

Apples, Trees and Roots

The Best of Times

The most her ma ever said about her dad was that he liked fast cars and good-time girls. Then one night when Marni Lehane was in a chemo-riddled ball of agony, she'd confessed to nine year old Faith that she'd been conceived in the backseat of a '73 Pontiac GTO in the summer of '82 to the Styx song _The Best of Times_. Marni had gone on about that car - which she and her 'cousin' had won playing pool back in the summer of '80 and how Marni's no good brothers had tried more than once to steal it from her - for a half an hour before remembering shed meant to talk about Faith's father.

"He tried to hide it, ya know? But I could tell he was a rich boy slummin', oh, but Faithie, baby, he was worth it to get you," Marni laughed sadly. "Had to sell that GTO to your Uncle Jimmy though, that little sniveling bastard. He wrecked it not a week after his check cleared. Stupid drunk."

But Marni had never told Faith that she'd lost more than her precious GTO when she'd gotten knocked up by a rich foreign boy who never came back for her. Her strict Irish Catholic parents had kicked her out of the house at nineteen, and she'd picked up smoking to keep herself skinny to get good tips at the local diner she'd worked at nightly while her baby girl slept in the back supply room because she couldn't afford a sitter. And that vanity would end up costing her life in the long run. Or that every scumbag boyfriend of hers had been a poor replacement for Sirius. It had really been the best of times, back when Marni had been free to be a good-time girl cruising around in a fast car.


	2. Sweet Child O'Mine

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: In my world, Faith was born in '83 (Buffy was born in '81, Kendra in '82), and Harry's birth year is obviously pushed back. Faith was 15/16 in season 3 - making her 20/21 in season 7/book 5, so Harry was born in '87/'88 making him closer in age to Dawn. Also making up her mother and her Watcher's name (which I don't think they ever mentioned in the series and I'm too lazy to go look it up on Wiki).

_****___

Apples, Trees and Roots

Sweet Child O'Mine

Faith had never known that Kathleen O'Riley had tried valiantly to track down her family until after Sunnydale had collapsed in on itself and Giles had been able to go over the Watcher's records of her time caring for the then potential slayer. She remembered Katie every day. The Watcher had showed up a few months before Marni had died, breaking it gently to both mother and the eleven year old that she might one day be called to save the world. The latest slayer had just died - two before Buffy.

Katie had ripped into her grandparents who hadn't even attended her mothers funeral less than nine months after Katie had come to find her. Her Uncles Jimmy and Joey weren't any use because both hopped in and out of jail. Her mother's cousin Mary had died in '83 not long after Faith had been born, and her husband and sons left sporadic contact info.

As far as Faith had been concerned, she'd only had her mother and her watcher for family and fuck the rest of them. And for the longest time, she'd felt that she;d failed both women. She hadn't been able to cure her mother, and she'd froze when she could have saved her watcher.

"Miss O'Riley knew who your father was, Faith," Giles had said quietly, once they'd recouped long enough to make sense of all their information. He'd pulled her aside, so she knew it wasn't good news.

"I figured Ma gave Katie a name, but he lit out on us so screw him, ya know?" Faith sniffed at the dust from the books G-man had had her sifting through, not from any piddly girly emotion.

"He was a wizard," Giles sighed.

"Huh? How'd Ma land a _wizard_?" Faith frowned. "And how did Katie figure this out?"

"Do you remember anything _odd_ happening when you were around eleven or so?"

"Besides my Ma dying from cancer and Katie popping up? No." Except she had a fuzzy recollection of her ma's clothes flying around to Guns N Roses _Sweet Child O'Mine_ minutes before her Ma and Katie had come back from a doctors visit.

"Ms. O'Riley notes that when you were eleven, the Coven in England contacted her as well as a prominent Wizarding school."

"'Cause my sperm donor was a wizard?" Faith frowned.

"And because your letter telling you of your enrollment in the school had been held back, it would seem."

"G-man, you're confusin' the hell outta me, so just say whatcha gotta say," Faith crossed her arms.

"Because of your slayer potential The Council, the Coven and your watcher decided it was best that your growing powers be nullified," Giles sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"They _neutered _me, magically?" Faith felt her jaw pop at the revelation. "The Council and this _Coven_ decided my future?"

"It seems the Coven and Council were swayed because of _who_ your father is, and on the authority of a family member within the Coven."

"Some _bitch _who never even met me decided my fate? Who the fuck was this bastard? Their little Morty bitch who's got all the little witches and wizards in a tizzy?"

"Sirius Black. He was convicted of murdering thirteen people, including one of his closest friends."

"A con. Convicted of murder. Apple don't fall far from tree, does it?" Faith shook her head hard. "Are you fucking kidding me, Giles?"

"I have it on the best authorities that he was framed, Faith," Giles laid a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

She'd been in jail for nearly four years before Angel had gotten her record expunged or some bullshit. She still didn't like to be touched without clear hand signals prior to the touching.

"I can see if I can arrange for you to meet him, if you like. According to my sources, he never knew your mother was pregnant. The member of the Coven felt it was in your best interest that growing up as a potential was better than being ridiculed for being the daughter of a then convicted murderer."

"An early death was preferable to sullying the family name?" Faith shook her head.

"Yes, that does sum up Narcissa Malfoy's idea of 'best interests'," a strange British voice said from the doorway. "But, at that time I'm sure she was thinking more of her six year old son Draco's reputation than that of her cousin's only child."


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: The first few were based on actual songs, but the ones that came after in the shuffle form didn't mesh well as revelation pieces, so no more song titles.  
Also, there have been a few mentions of saving Sirius. The first few chapters are flashback-y, but the universe continues on from the point we left Faith in _NtP_. The events of season 7 and book 5 occur nearly at the same time. Season 7 ends _just_ before all hell breaks loose in book 5.

_****___

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Daddy's Little Girl

Remus Lupin would have claimed her as a Black even if Rupert hadn't alerted him to the fact. The squaring of her shoulders, the wry laugh of disbelief and the bugger-all attitude that hed seen for seven years on his one of his best mate's face marked her as Padfoot's daughter. He even remembered when she must have been conceived.

Two years after their 7th year, Padfoot and he had been in Boston, trying to find allies within the Salem Academy graduates. Remus had been serious in their task, and also was making tentative connections with various shifter communities, and Sirius had been enraptured by a petite brunette with a cherry red auto.

Remus almost hadn't believed Dumbledore when hed told him of Sirius's daughter. If he hadn't recalled that trip to Boston - a trip he almost _hadn't_ gone on in favor of Peter - he would claim the girl was lying. He rubbed a hand over his face, seeing so much of his friend and that youthful American Muggle in her.

"Who's this Narcissa bitch to me?" Faith crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Your father's first cousin, one of three that he has," Remus gave her a small smile. Blast Sirius for being too cautious - for a change - to come here and meet with his daughter. They all knew that Voldemort might try and use him to lure Harry out of safety.

"You his boyfriend?" Faith gave him a slow one-over.

"No. We're old friends. I'm Remus Lupin," he stretched out his hand, feeling a foreboding sense of déjà vu.

"You're more than a wizard. What kinda demon you got up in you?" Her fingers twitched, and she glanced at Rupert.

"I am a lycanthrope," Remus sighed. As a slayer - which had he not gotten conformation from Dumbledore nearly three hours ago, he still wouldn't have believed they existed - she was more sensitive to the magical disturbance his other nature gave off.

"Werewolf would have been easier to say," she shook her head at him.

"Do you have a distaste for -"

"Look, Lupin, long as you don't go humpin' my leg or try to make a chew toy outta me, we're five by five, ya get me?" She waited for the slow nod of his head before continuing. "Now, you gonna explain why it is you're the one telling me about my bitch of a cousin and my ex-con of a _father_?"


	4. Black Sheep

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: Thank you to all of the reviewers and everyone who is enjoying this series. The question of Faith's magic will be answered in the next chapter, as will Sirius (for a bit).

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Black Sheep

Faith tightened her jaw and prepared for the - hell, could there be anything worse than finding out your pops couldn't even man up and bring himself to break bad news to you? Not that she should even really care what he had to say. She leveled her eyes on the pretentious werewolf who'd gotten the sucker job of making nicey-nice with Black's bastard. At least he had the decency to look bothered by the situation. He got props for that.

"You gonna spit it out?"

"Sirius - your father - hasn't exactly been cleared of his charges," Lupin shared a look with G-man. "As such, its not safe for him to -"

"And you're protecting something bigger than him, so you're not willing to take a _real_ convict to meet and greet, am I right?" Faith shook her head.

"Faith," Giles rubbed at his brow again.

"Nah, its cool. I get it. So why the sudden interest in me now? What dirty deed you need done cheap?" Faith swaggered over to Giles' desk and leaned back on it, feeling like she had with the Mayor, before her year long sleep.

"That's not why I made contact with them, Faith," Giles said sternly.

"You responsible for all the shit the Council did to me now, G?" Faith didn't look back at him, keeping her eyes locked on her _father's_ closest friend. It stunk, this situation. And she wanted word to get back to them - her father's family that had made these decisions about her life without asking _her_ - about what they'd signed her up for when they nullified her. "You responsible for them sending two green Watchers out to watch my ass? For the knife they wanted to stick in my back when their shit backfired on me _three_ times? For choosing death over magic? No, far as I can tell, all you're responsible for is trying to make the best outta a bad situation. And let me tell you, wolf-boy, I was fucked up. Still am."

"Sirius _wanted _to be here, but with Harry -"

"Harry? Who the fuck is Harry?" Faith narrowed her eyes.

Before Remus could even form a reply, a loud pop sounded in the far corner of the room. Giles sighed behind her, and Faith popped up from her lean ready for a fight. A petite woman raced up behind Remus, who only huffed out an exaggerated breath. Her hair was a shock of neon blue and red, and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Wotcher, Wolvie," she grinned at Remus back. "Bloody hell, she looks just like him in the eyes, don't she? I almost didn't believe Dumbledore."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else, _Nymphadora_," Remus hissed out behind him.

Faith almost jerked back at the way her eyes narrowed. It reminded her so much of herself that it freaked her out. Nymphadora punched him on the shoulder. It was a stupid little one-fisted girly punch that should have lacked any power, but the sturdier werewolf jerked forward about two feet. Faith's eyes widened. Not much shocked her - she'd seen and done more shit in her short life to shock her easily. The force of the punch obviously shocked her as well, the blush that followed was incriminating.

"Don't call me that, Lupin!" Nymphadora huffed. She pasted a smile to her face and stuck out a hand to Faith. "You must be Sirius's girl."

"I ain't anybody's girl but my own," Faith felt that itch at the back of her neck that she always felt around B, but that she'd never said she'd felt back. Huh, must be the magic. "Who're you, Nymphie?"

"Nymphadora Tonks," Remus answered before she could.

"Just Tonks," she grinned. "I'm your cousin."

"My cousin the witch who just found out she's got Slayer strength?" Faith crossed her arms. "So that's why you decided to look up the black sheep of the damn family. Cause you need something from me. Fuckin figures."


	5. Lamb's Tales

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: I lied. Sirius is in the next part.

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Lamb's Tales

Tonks chewed at her lip at the pain rolling off the woman who was her long-lost cousin. She let her hand fall to her hip. When Dumbledore had assigned her to shadowing Remus as protection, she'd been hurt that he hadn't sent her to meet her cousin. Sirius had looked so stunned that he'd had a daughter when they'd been told five days ago. Added with the fact of what had been done to her - her magic bound for her Muggle heritage as a Slayer - had baffled him.

Coupled with her own emergence of Slayer powers, the truth from the Coven on her Aunt and Great-Aunt's actions of nearly a decade ago had been a shock. She shuddered at what _could _have been her own fate, had both of her parents not been wizards and had she not had that little 'quirk' of hers. She tried to school her emotions and keep the grin on her face.

"No, actually, I don't need you for help controlling unseemly power bursts," Tonks let her nose grow hooked and turned her hair platinum blonde with riotous curls, her chest expanding and her legs lengthening to make her statuesque.

"Wow, magic can make you into Baghead-bang Barbie," Faith drawled. "Am I supposed to be impressed by this, G?"

"Damnit, Nymphadora! No one is supposed to know about that!" Remus snapped at her.

"She's family," Tonks shrugged and shifted back into her normal form. "And stop calling me that."

"I ain't shit to your family. I don't _want _shit from your family. And if you don't need me, then I'm out, G-man."

"Faith, wait!" Tonks cried, stepping between her and the door. "Please. Will you talk to me?"

"Why? Why should I even bother?"

"Because you're my little cousin, and I don't have many of those," Tonks shook her head at the neediness in her tone. Her father was an only child, her evil Aunt Bellatrix had never spawned - thank Merlin, and all she had was Sirius and Draco. One had been in prison for a little less than half her life and the other wouldn't be caught dead speaking to a relation with Muggle in their bloodline.

"Not interested in playing happy family right now, Tonks," Faith shrugged past her.

Tonks felt her shoulders droop in defeat. She was determined not to snivel over this. It would only prove Dumbledore right, and honestly, she hated it when he was right. Bad things always happened when he was right, the old coot. She felt Remus's hand on her shoulder, and a tiny frisson of heat curled up her spine. Tonks straightened her spine and turned to give Remus and Mr. Giles her most dazzling smile.

"Don't worry, I'll win her over. Even if it kills me."

"How exactly did they get away with it?" Giles asked, leaning forward on the desk.

"Who? The Old Coven?" Tonks asked. "Twenty years ago, Walburga Black _ran_ the Coven with an iron fist. Dear Great-Auntie was a pure-blood fanatic."

"Faith's paternal Grandmother?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "Far as we can piece together, the moment Faith was born with that flicker of Magic, her name was sent to the registry. Any child born with a flickering of magic has their name sent automatically into a registry at a Ministry of Magic, no matter the country or continent. And if a child is born of at least one Magically inclined parent, their names are sent on to a tentative school enrollment list at Hogwarts, or to the magical school in the country of their Magical parent."

"Because Sirius was her father, Faith's name was set down at Hogwarts," Tonks frowned. "I could have definitely used her on the Quidditch pitch against the Slytherins. Natural athletic ability runs in the Black family. Except for Draco, but that I blame on the Malfoy blood."

"Tonks," Remus frowned at her.

"Right. So, Great-Aunt Walburga found out that she had a granddaughter sired on a Muggle, and that turned her twelve shades of purple. I do believe she sent a howler to my mum for setting a bad example by getting a whelp on a Mudblood. I was all of four at the time. But at the same time that Faith's name was being put down on the Potential Slayer list. The Coven's Seer foresaw her wielding a sword and a wand. Walburga, of course, was convinced that Faith would never rise above her Muggle taint."

"And the Council didn't come looking for Faith until she was ten," Giles looked ill. "Bloody hell."

"Such a sweetheart. But, ten years ago, Walburga was already gone. She'd passed on not long after cousin Regulus. And seeing as Auntie Narcissa was her favorite, she left it up to the Malfoy branch to ensure her disowned son never knew of his daughter. Sirius had already been in Azkaban for five years," Tonks sighed.

"Walburga wasn't original enough plan it all out by herself. It was an old system long before Faith arrived to make it personal," Remus shook his head. "Wizarding families faced with having their daughters sacrificed to save the Muggle world need only drop a word to certain Coven members to keep their daughters safe."

"Binding either the Slayer gift or the Witch gift on a need by need basis. For a tidy sum of course," Tonks shifted her eyes to the partially closed door.

"And here I thought that only the Council had been corrupt. Now apparently even the Coven is suspect," Giles rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Well, your wandless wonder witch fixed that. Her magic was strong enough to break the binding spells on those witches and slayers already affected," Tonks eased towards the door, the prickling feeling gone. "I should have been called first. _I _broke the line of Chosen ones, you know. Layla, me, India, Buffy, Kendra, then Faith."

"I had worked out that there was a gap between Layla and India's ages," Giles heard the irrational guilt in her voice.

"But now I wonder if Walburga's saving me caused fate to Call Faith," Tonks said mournfully.

Part of her wished that her little cousin had stayed hidden behind the door to hear the remorse in her words. And part of her was happy that she couldn't lay unnecessary anger and resentment on already burdened shoulders.


	6. Sheep's Clothing

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: So, I wasn't going to include Sirius in this story at all...yeah, that worked out well *eyeroll*. His fate is still pretty much set in stone, but he has a good reason for not being there - not that Faith will know that or see it as being an excuse.

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Sheep's Clothing

Sirius prowled behind the hedgerow at the border of the Council property Rupert Ripper Giles had taken over for his girls. Dumbledore had made a big show of sending off Remus and Tonks to approach his daughter. Sirius shook his shaggy head, still trying to wrap that one around his mind. Him - a father. He'd never really imagined it before.

No, that wasn't true. He had imagined children in his future - James and Lilly's children, Remus's children, hell, even _Peter's_ children had been in that imagined life. He was to have been the doting godfather, the one who took the kids for the day so their parents could bond, and then return them at the end of the evening. Followed by him and some random witch imitating the baby making process without actually making the baby.

__

"I've been to a Seer, Sirius. It doesn't end well for us..."

His cousin Andromeda's words from when they were barely more than children echoed in his memory as he watched the back door creak open. A shapely brunette slipped through the door, shrugging on a denim jacket over a skimpy top. Her heavy boots made little noise as she stalked across the lawn. He'd have known her in a heartbeat. Her stance, that was all his mother's. Walburga owns the world, he used to call it. Walburga had run the home with an iron fist, but once long ago, she'd loved _both_ her sons. Until Sirius learned to speak for himself.

The girl - _his daughter_ - stopped at the swing set that had seen better days and sat down in the one closest to the hedgerow. His too sensitive ears heard the rhythmic slap of a cigarette box against flesh, heard the snick of a faithful Zippo lighter and smelt the tang of the tobacco.

He hedged forward on his belly, squeezing in the tiny opening, trying his damnedest to ignore the odd little multihued squirrel that was sniffing around the little tree planted less than four feet away from the swings. Sirius spared her a glance, but the girl's eyes were locked on the squirrel as well.

"Fuck!" Faith stabbed her cigarette out on her boot. Definitely his daughter. "Fuck! I am _not_ gonna let her mind games fuck me over. 'Oh, I'm a poor little witch-slayer. Oh, I've got fucking amazing powers. Be my cousin, Faithie. I have no one.' Got more than me, now didn't she?"

Sirius bit back a growl. Tonks had blown her cover. She should have known better. It was that damned Hufflepuff streak in her. The damned need to be useful and loved. Hell, he'd felt it a time or two as a child. The Black family made you grow up cold and - more often than not - _alone_. Sirius crawled closer, laying his head down in the sand at the edge of the swing set. He was trying to make himself appear much smaller. Considering her skill set as a slayer, it was to his benefit that she not be surprised by his appearance. Surprised equaled dead doggy, and he definitely did not want to be dead, not now that he'd found out about his daughter.

To her credit, she only raised an eyebrow at him. Perhaps she could sense he was trying to be non-threatening.

"I ain't a stupid kid you know, Wolf-boy," Faith snorted, turning her face up to the sun, as if that could explain the sudden sheen to her eyes.

Sirius's head jerked up, his ears perking up. She thought he was _Remus_? He cocked his head to the side, pretending to be a big dumb old dog. Faith glanced down at him.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna spill my guts so you can run back to - whatever," Faith sniffed at the cool breeze. "I can _feel_ you're off, you know. I'm not fooled by the damn dumb dog trick."

Sirius belly-crawled forward, resting his head on her foot. Faith cocked the brow again, and he was reminded of pretty Marni's own face when he'd mocked her that one time.

_"You doubting my ability do a J-turn, Rich Boy? Oh, you have _sadly_ misjudged what a Southie girl can do."_

"You think just because you're wearing a dog's face I won't kick you for putting your head on my boot?" Faith's voice even sounded a bit like Marni's. She eyed him for another minute. "You got balls, man. I'll give you that."

There was even a little admiration in her voice. She'd be looking at Moony differently now, and the old wolf wouldn't have a clue why she admired him. Sirius felt a pang of jealousy. She should be admiring _his_ boldness, not his best mate's. But if he transformed into himself, Faith wouldn't know him, and she would very likely lash out at him before he could admit who he was.

"Cut from the same fuckin' cloth," Faith shook her head. "Goddamn shrink in the joint. Got me talking to a fuckin' dog boy. What the hell did my _pops_ ever give me? Inferiority complex, abandonment issues, daddy-fuckin' issues, and an inability to cope well with grief. Grandparents - either set, apparently - didn't want me, two of my uncles were just too fuckin' dumb to care. They were the kind of idiots to get put away for robbin' a liquor store and as soon as they got out, hit up the one next door to the first one. Ma died of cancer keepin' _me_ fed because she was too proud to beg for help. My watcher finds out about my family and gets me neutered as a witch. And then _I _get her killed because I freeze up against a big bad. Only to find out, I'm not the only one and big bad Buffy is the bestest slayer around with the happy life, and awesome watcher, and I'm just the back-up dancer."

A large decorative birdbath about fifteen feet away suddenly erupted, water splashing in every direction and chunks of cement imbedding themselves into the fence. Sirius's dog eyes widened, and the scrunched up cigarette fell limply from her fingers. Tonks raced out the back door, wand at the ready, Rupert just behind her. Sirius hoped that Remus was too busy to come out, because then she would be exploding _him_ as she had with the birdbath.

"What the fuck was that?"

Apparently, Tonks never got around to explaining that when the Wiccan had given all girls with potential the powers of a Slayer, that she had also popped the suppressing spell the Coven had placed on those potentials who were witches as well. Which included Faith.


	7. Coven Inquiry

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: Harry made glass disappear when he was angry at his cousin, Faith had to blow up a birdbath with her anger at _her_ cousin. Seemed fitting.

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Coven Inquiry

Sirius had had to slink away before Remus had shown up, but part of him was still in that back garden with his daughter. _Someone will pay for what they did to my girl_, Sirius thought on a growl as he apparated to his childhood home. Faith could have been one of the strongest witches of her age, and instead someone in the Coven had been determined to eradicate her from the wizarding world. He was _livid_.

"Sirius, you were not to expose yourself," Albus Dumbledore said quietly from behind him.

"Get her here _now_, Dumbledore," Sirius narrowed his eyes at the man he'd always respected. "She was part of the damned Coven!"

"She is _not_ a member of the Order," Dumbledore countered.

"Would you really rather _I_ go to _Narcissa_ and handle things that way?"

"I will see what I can do," Albus said quietly.

Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage within him as his daughter's words poured back over his mind. Merlin! And somehow, he found himself at the curtain covered portrait of his mother. On impulse, he snatched it back and actually watched the image shrink away from the sight of him. It had never done that before.

"Even her _bloody portrait_ knew about _my daughter_," Sirius yelled at the portrait, who only sneered back at him.

"That _muggle whelp _survived?" Walburga Black's portrait howled angrily.

"I should burn your damn portrait for saying that about your granddaughter!" Sirius growled at her.

"Magically enchanted against that!" the portrait cackled back at him.

"You've resorted to arguing with her portrait, Sirius?" a calm voice said from behind him, cutting off whatever reply he would have made to his mother's portrait. Sirius's spine stiffened as he turned to face his cousin.

Andromeda Tonks had always been a pretty woman. Once upon a time, all of the Black sisters had been. Age might have sent the silver streaks into his favorite cousin's dark chocolate hair, and added life lines around her eyes and mouth, but it hadn't detracted from her beauty. Sirius hadn't laid eyes on her in nearly sixteen years, and he would have never imagined that this would have been the reason for their reunion.

"Dumbledore works fast," Sirius blinked, some of his anger lessened just by seeing her again.

"I was waiting for Nymphadora to return to her flat," Andromeda smiled softly at him, worry clear in her eyes for her only child. "We'd planned to dine together this afternoon before she was called away on _business_."

"Old _Coven_ business," Sirius scowled at her.

"I was never part of the Coven, Sirius," Andromeda shook her head. "I lost my right to Mother's seat when I married Ted. Which is why I was thoroughly shocked that Dumbledore would request my presence on the pretext of Coven business."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Dromeda, don't even start with me, woman," Sirius ground out, leveling his cousin with the hardest of glares.

"I am quite sure I didn't hear you take that tone with _me_, Sirius Black, especially since this is the first time I've seen you in sixteen years and you've been free from Azkaban for the last three," Andromeda crossed her arms and stared at him. "Now what _Coven_ business are we speaking of?"

"The Coven's decision to bind _my daughter's_ magic because she carried the Slayer Potential," Sirius snapped, pacing away from her.

"They did _what?"_ Andromeda hissed out, her anger and outrage clear enough in her voice that he no longer doubted her sincerity. "You foolish old bat!"

Sirius watched the image of his mother _flee_ the combined wrath of the Black cousins. He turned back to face his cousin, shocked at what he saw. The normally collected Andromeda had actually whipped out her wand, ready to do the portrait harm. Tears of anger in her eyes, her hand trembled as she lowered her wand. He nodded to the sitting room off the hallway, needing to discuss this in private.

"Did - is it too late -" Andromeda asked quietly.

"She lives," Sirius shook his head. "But she almost didn't. So many things could have gone wrong for her. She could have died a thousand times over without me ever even knowing she was alive."

"How old is she? What's her name? Where is she?"

"You knew Tonks had been spared being Chosen?" Sirius asked again, deflecting her questions. He'd already had to share her existence with Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore. He wasn't quite ready to share his daughter with anyone else.

"Unfortunately, that I did know," Andromeda looked guilty. "It was the last time I spoke civilly to your mother. Uncle Orion - they shared everything with each other, Sirius - he knew about Nymphadora's quirk gift." Andromeda had always had a soft spot for his father, while Sirius had never understood the man himself. Merlin knew, they'd both been blasted off the family tree quick enough. But now he had to wonder if that could have been lain on his mother's quick and decisive temper. "He pleaded with both Walburga and Narcissa to sway the Coven. I never asked for it, but her gift was too rare."

"You kept in touch with the old man?" Sirius frowned at her.

"Walburga and Mother disowned me because of Ted, but once I had Nymphandora, I started receiving letters from Uncle Orion. Bellatrix might have been your mother's favorite, but I had always been your father's favorite niece," Andromeda smiled sadly. "Your mother - she didn't live long after Regulus disappeared."

"My sniveling little brother _died_," Sirius spat out.

"Just because that blasted family tree says he does, doesn't make it so," she shook her head. "There was never a body to bury, Sirius. He came to visit me, you know. Not long before he disappeared, asking me similar questions. If I knew what the Coven was up to, if I had any idea what they were doing. I assumed he'd meant binding Nymphadora's slayer potential. But its quite possible your mother lashed out at him - especially if it was concerning your own daughter's magic being bound. Merlin!"

"Bloody hell," Sirius did not like the idea that his brother had known about his daughter before he had.

"She felt so guilty, Uncle Orion said. That her last words to Regulus had been in anger, but he'd never known why. Regulus had stormed past him and then - nothing. No word, and whispers of Death Eaters getting the Traitor's brother. For a while, they even whispered that you must have done off with him. Uncle Orion - he lost so much so quickly," Andromeda said quietly. "And he never knew of your daughter. That I do know for certain, because he _wanted_ a grandchild so very badly, Sirius."

"A pureblood grandchild, Dromeda," Sirius sighed. "Her mother was a Muggle."

"I honestly don't think he would have cared. Otherwise, he wouldn't have honored Regulus's will so diligently."

"Why did my brother have a will?"

"Regulus went to the states for two years, when he was fresh out of school. I don't know the exact details of course, but everyone speculated at the time that it was on Voldemort's request, just as you and Remus Lupin went there two years prior to gain allies," Andromeda sat down wearily. "But he was a very different young man when he returned. Even I could see it, and we rarely saw him. More serious, more cautious. Anyway, when Uncle Orion came to me just before he passed ten years ago, he asked me to oversee a trust that Regulus had set up."

"A trust?" Sirius felt ill.

"When the young woman reached 21, she was to inherit a small fortune in Wizarding money. It's been gaining interest for sixteen years," Andromeda folded her hands. "I just had always assumed it had been his daughter, not yours."

"Her name is Faith, she's not yet 21, and I've never met her," Sirius held his head in his hands. "She's a Slayer, has been since she was fifteen, and she accidentally killed a man. I've done nothing for her, her paternal grandmother cursed her, and apparently, her uncle and grandfather ensured she'd have money to fall back on."

"Merlin, that poor girl," Andromeda sighed.

"You heard about the Earth-magic witch who called all of the slayers?" Sirius asked after several long minutes.

"What? That's not possible - the Coven strongly regulates that -"

"The Coven is twelve wand carrying witches and one Earth-magic witch," Sirius recalled his mother's lectures on why she was cursed with male offspring who could not replace her in her beloved Coven of Thirteen.

"The Earth-magic witch no longer practices with them, hasn't since your mother took over the Coven. I heard she started her own coven in Devon. Her leaving the Coven would have weakened them considerably," Andromeda paled. "Nymphadora -"

"Is one of a thousand or more slayers. Along with my daughter."

"Merlin."

* * *

Faith couldn't stop looking at the broken birdbath, her eyes fixed on it. Tonks - her cousin - was babbling on about how she was a witch now. That her magic had been unlocked. Tonks, it seemed, could roll with the punches. She was used to having extraordinary gifts tossed on her head. Her cousin _hadn't_ come to her because she needed something from Faith. Tonks had actually come to help _her_.

Talk about fucking throwin' her for a loop.


	8. Dangerous Territory

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: mini-cliffy at end, y'all have been warned. Also? Pimping this year's B.I.C. Collection. Leave a pairing/character/crossover you'd like to see written by me in a review or email me with it, and I'll write it. Easy, right?

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Dangerous Territory

Andromeda waited patiently for her daughter to come and tell her the news, even though her patience was wearing thin. Ted, who had no idea what was going on, watched her carefully from the corner of his eye.

"So, how was your day, darling?" Ted asked jovially, keeping things light. "You and the Pixie have a good time?"

"Nymphadora was detained. Auror business," Andromeda sighed.

"Having to do with Sirius, Andie?"

The plates clattered to the table at his words. It was times like this that she forgot just how observant the man was. It was that Hufflepuff niceness, luring them all to think that Hufflepuffs were harmless.

"What did you say, dear?" Andromeda cleared her throat.

"You've been muttering under your breath for ten minutes. You only mutter about one person. You rail at me when its about me, and you sigh an awful lot when its about Nymphadora. You tend to curse about your sisters and sneer about your brother-in-laws."

"There are days when I wish you weren't so observant, love," Andromeda gave up and sat down at the place she'd been setting.

"I know. So what has your cousin done now?"

"He's got Regulus's heir," Andromeda smiled sadly.

"Bugger all," Ted sat down across from her, dots connecting in his head.

"Aunt Walburga bound her magic because she had the Slayer potential."

"I never thought there would be a day I wasn't happy that the old bat was dead," Ted frowned.

"Oh, it gets better. Our Pixie met her today, and I have a feeling she'll be bringing her home in -"

"Mum! Da!"

"- three seconds, apparently."

* * *

Remus found Sirius in his room, holding a photo in his hands. He'd left Faith in Tonks's capable hands, knowing the younger witch would take her cousin home. Faith had been reluctant at first, but Tonks had brought up the destroyed birdbath. Remus had had to hide his smile as he remembered Sirius blowing up the owl post in James's back garden the summer of their third year.

"Do you want to tell me why your daughter thought I was putting my head on her feet?" Remus asked quietly.

"I had to see her, Moony."

"You're lucky you didn't get the same reaction from her as you did from Harry when you pulled that stunt."

"I made myself as small as possible," Sirius shrugged. "Dromeda was here."

"I heard that," Remus nodded, leaning against Sirius's wardrobe.

"The Coven fractured because of my mother. My mother plotted with Narcissa to have my daughter killed. My mother fought with my brother over the decision. And then my brother went and found her apparently, and made her his heir," Sirius shook his head. "Why the hell didn't he tell me?"

"You're not looking at this from his perspective, Sirius," Remus started.

"My daughter's _existence_ has been stolen from me, and _I'm_ not looking at this from _his_ perspective?" Sirius yelled.

"No. You're not, and you can argue with me all you like, but you know you're not."

"And what way should I be looking at this? Hmm, Remus? You didn't hear what that girl went through -"

"And what would she have gone through had _your mother_ decided to bind her potential? You would have still been in Azkaban. Your mother would have taken Faith from her mother, and she would have poisoned that girl just like she tried to poison you and Regulus. She would have made that girl's life _hell_. Faith had a Muggle mother, Sirius."

"She's still my _daughter_," Sirius snapped.

"Yes. And that would have made your mother ride her all the more!" Remus shouted.

"Regulus should have told -"

"Would you have even _acknowledged_ your brother if he had passed you in the street back then? You wouldn't have spoken to him even if he had tried to reach out to you. He was a Death Eater, and you were a traitor in his eyes. As much as he was a traitor in yours."

Sirius let his shoulders sag, the photo tipping forward so Remus could see the image of a young Sirius and a fat happy baby that must have been Regulus. Sirius had been hating his brother for so many years for so many reasons. But they had been children who had loved each other once.

"Do you reckon Dumbledore knew I had a child all these years?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I don't know. He did seem shocked when Ripper made contact with him."

"Andromeda thought she was Regulus's daughter," Sirius shook his head.

"Tonks is taking her to Andromeda's," Remus said quietly.

"What?"

"That stunt with the birdbath, Padfoot. She's got years of magic to learn, and she can't be exposed to the Order," Remus sighed. "Short of McGonagall, can you think of a better witch for Faith to learn from than Andromeda?"

"No," Sirius stood up. "I have to go see her."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Sirius," Dumbledore said from behind them.

"Then we'll bring her here," Sirius set his jaw.

"You're not looking at -"

"No! I'm looking at it _quite_ clearly. My daughter has already been through hell -"

"And if Death Eaters should find you having dinner at your cousin's home? They will not fail to use you to lure Harry out. I understand that she is your child, but there is plenty of time for you to connect with her. Harry's safety is of the utmost importance."

Sirius caved in on himself. Could he sacrifice his daughter's or Harry's safety for his own selfish needs to hold her? To make her know that he hadn't meant to leave her alone for so long?

* * *

Faith stared at the witch and wizard awkwardly. She'd been feeling awkward for the last five hours, since she blew up the damn birdbath. Being a hot chick with wicked super powers was one thing when you knew how to control them. Being afraid you were gonna blow the whole house - or worse, a mini-slayer - all to hell was another. So she'd followed Tonks home like a damned puppy. When she'd bitched about it to Tonks, her cousin had looked at her with her mouth open for a minute before bursting into giggles. Honest to god giggles. Faith had wanted to bitch slap her repeatedly for the giggles.

"So, Sirius has a daughter," Tonks said as her introduction. "This is -"

"Faith Lehane," the older woman smiled at her. "I'm familiar with the name, Nymphadora."

"Mum!" Tonks stared at her mother.

"Before we all jump to conclusions," Mrs. Tonks cut a look her daughter's way. "I've known the name for some time because she was to get the trust Sirius's brother set up shortly before he died."

"So, I'm like rich?" Faith couldn't help herself from saying.

"In another year you will be, Faith," she smiled. "I'm Andromeda Tonks, your father's cousin, and this is my husband Ted."

"Hey," Faith nodded to her - what was he? Uncle or Cousin?

"You can call me Uncle Ted, if you like," Ted smiled warmly at her.

"Or Ted, if you're not comfortable with that," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You'll have to forgive the two of them. They do so like to be liked. I blame it entirely on Hufflepuff House."

"What's that?" Faith couldn't fight the small grin as Andromeda's words matched her own thoughts.

"One of four houses at Hogwarts, the wizarding school that you were most likely meant to attend," Andromeda looked sad and guilty, which had Faith's hackles rising.

"So you know -"

"I know. Sadly, I only just realized what my aunt and sister have done. You can trust me when I say that had I known before today, this meeting would have been years earlier," Andromeda looked kinda scary right about now. "As it is, my sister and I will be having words in the near future."

"Mum was supposed to be part of the Coven, but she forfeited her place as my grandmother's heir when she married Da," Tonks quickly supplied.

"Why?" Faith frowned. "He seems like an okay guy."

"I'm a Muggleborn wizard," Ted smiled at Faith's words.

"And?"

"The Black family was very -" Ted struggled for a polite way to put it.

"They were and some of them still are Pure Blood snobs," Andromeda sighed. "A bigoted lot of idiots who looked down on everyone else. Your grandparents were second cousins. And I'm fairly certain Walburga wanted my sister Bellatrix to marry Sirius."

"Oh, I'm gonna be ill," Tonks paled.

"Nice family," Faith frowned.

"Yes," Andromeda smiled tiredly. "Would you like to come help me in the kitchen while Ted and Nymphadora finish setting the table?"

"Uh, I'm not -" Faith pulled back a little.

"Don't worry," she chuckled. "Ted's already prepared everything. I'm absolutely dreadful in the kitchen myself. I strictly carry the plates from the kitchen to the table."

"Sure," Faith gave her a smile back, remembering the times she'd helped Katie or Joyce Summers in the kitchen. Those brief, happy moments.

Andromeda led the way, hoping neither her husband or daughter were bent on eavesdropping. She could hear Nymphadora beginning to whine about her name again, and knew that she could speak plainly.

"You looked ready to scream in there," Andromeda said quietly.

"Its a shitload to process, ya know?" Faith cleared her throat. "The witch shit and daddy drama."

"Yes, and then there's Tonks who wishes you'll be her best friend instantly," she nodded knowingly.

"It irks her, you calling her Nymphadora. But in here you call her Tonks?" Faith frowned, not wanting to own up to her feelings on the subject.

"Your grandfather, the only person in my family who didn't immediately disown me and did his best to help when Ted and I were struggling, was her godfather. She's named after his grandmother," Andromeda paused, catching the wince in Faith's expression. "Its odd, how you're named for her as well."

"Say what?"

"Her name was Nymphaythe," Andromeda smiled. "She was part Veela. And her beauty attracted Fayn Black, who was a powerful wizard that had come against her clan for the land that he'd won in a duel -"

"She beat him, but spared him. 'Cause she knew she'd get her land back for her clan if she'd bound him to her," Faith murmured.

"How did -"

"My uncle, one of my Ma's brothers, used to tell me that story," Faith looked away from her. "He got sick, and Katie, my Watcher took me to see him in the hospital."

"Your mother was a Muggle, a non-magical person, Faith," Andromeda said quietly. "There's no way she or her brothers would have known that story."

"Uncle Reggie told me," Faith shook her head. "My ma only had two brothers. Maybe he was one of her boyfriends."

"No one outside of the _Black_ family knew that story," a deep voice said from behind her, and Faith stiffened.

"Oh, Merlin," Andromeda leaned against the counter, her body sagging in disbelief.

_"My_ brother told you that story," a dark haired man smiled sadly at her, and Faith felt her jaw tighten in anger. "Hello, daughter."


	9. No Way

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: And this is about the time I start ODing on AVPM & AVPS - seriously love them. Anywho, other than that - Dromeda is hosting the dinner party from hell, Ted and Tonks just wanna be loved, and Faith comes face to face with Daddy Dearest. Easy, right? Pfft. All hell's 'bout to break loose  
Also - mini chapter.

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
No Way

Andromeda shook her head at her cousin's abrupt and blunt introduction. Morgana's left teat, did the man have _no_ common sense? Faith's tentative trust in her would be shattered, and she needed Faith's trust in her. If anything were to succeed, Faith must have - funnily enough - _faith_ in Andromeda's ability to be on her side.

"You certainly have a death wish, cousin," she slapped the towel onto the counter.

"No more than I've always had, Dromeda," Sirius gave her a small grin, his face sobering as he turned back to Faith, who'd gone deathly quiet. "I can't stay long."

"Guess you better get gone then," Faith crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to see you - face to face for a few moments -"

"You had twenty years to do that," she snapped. "What makes it so important now?"

"Because I didn't know about you for twenty years. I'm sorry -"

"Sorry doesn't do shit for me."

"I don't have a good excuse - and I never will, Faith. If I could turn back time - go back and fix the mistakes I would."

"And if I had a million bucks I'd be living on a fucking white sand beach somewhere with hot cabana boys bringing me beers non-stop. Doesn't mean shit," Faith shook her head.

"Faith, why don't you go take this in the other room," Andromeda stepped between them, her eyes locking on Faith's. "I'll be in in just a moment."

"Whatever," Faith took the platter from her hands. She knew her power was too unstable for her to run back to the Slayer house, and that this was the only safe place for her. But she didn't have to be in the same room with the man who'd helped make her.

Andromeda sighed angrily as she turned back to her cousin. To his credit, Sirius never took his eyes from his daughter's retreating form. Not even when Andromeda whacked him across the side of the head with a tea towel. He growled at her when he finally looked back at her.

"What the _bloody hell_ were you thinking?" Andromeda snapped. "She's just found out everything about her life was a lie and in you come, making piddling comments about how wronged _you_ were?" Andromeda snapped the towel against his head again. "That is _not_ what that girl needs to hear!"

"I had to see her, Dromeda," Sirius's anger evaporated in the heat of hers.

"And _she_ needs to know that some of us aren't going to abandon her at a moments notice, Sirius! She's had no stability in her life - no sounding board for her pain! And you and your pain and duties to _another_ orphaned child is not going to make things any easier for her to take in!" Andromeda hissed. "For once, will you act like an adult and think clearly on this, Sirius?"

"Dromeda -"

"Get yourself back to 12 Grimmauld Place and out of my kitchen. I or Nymphadora will contact you when _Faith_ is ready to make contact with you and not a moment before then, am I making myself clear?"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius spun away from her, apparating back without another word.

Andromeda sighed, leaning back against the countertop and staring up at the ceiling. She glanced down as the floorboards creaked under the weight of a person. Faith stood just inside the doorway, her arms crossed and a stormy look in her eyes.

"He shouldn't have sprung himself on you like that, and had I known he was going to -"

"You ain't his keeper," Faith looked down.

"No, but I'm his older cousin, and not counting my elder sister Bellatrix, I am the matriarch of the family. My word should be law," Andromeda gave her a small smile.

"Who's Harry?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Andromeda frowned. Who could have been so stupid as to tell this girl of Sirius's godchild?

"When your girl and the wolf came to break it to me, they mentioned this Harry kid. He the other orphaned child in Sirius's life?" Faith asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid you're going to hear his name quite a bit in the Wizarding community. He's something of a chosen one."

"That fucking figures," Faith gave a pained little laugh. "Who's Reggie?"

"I'm guessing that Reggie would be Regulus Black, your paternal uncle. You said he got ill and that your watcher took you to a hospital to see him?" Andromeda knew they would be coming back to the subject of Harry Potter later. Right now, it was better to concentrate on the rest of the family than on Faith's competition.

"A few times. He could talk the first couple times, but after that - nothing, he just stared up at the ceiling. I didn't even _remember_ the man before today. How the fuck can I remember him _now_?"

"He could have put a memory charm on you - or your watcher. The Earth-magic witch's spell could have shattered _all _the wand-cast spells on you. If you didn't want to think about that part of your life, it makes sense that you would have only just remembered when we threw all of this on you," Andromeda wanted to hug this girl and let her vent all of her pain. But she was a Black - and Black's didn't vent their pain in tears. They usually went with rage. And that would just be counterproductive to her pain. Look at what Bella had done with all of her pain. She'd raged at Muggles and Muggleborns - and she'd cut them down mercilessly and as painfully as she could.

"He's at Saint Mark's Hospital, out in the sticks somewhere."

"What?"

"He's still there, isn't he?" Faith frowned at her.

"I - I have no idea. He's been gone - presumed dead for nearly sixteen years," Andromeda sucked in a breath. "Merlin's beard. The codicil."

"The what now?" Faith's frown deepened.

"Its - the will - your grandfather's will - part of it was superseded by the codicil of Regulus's living will. He'd been missing for so long, everyone thought he'd died. Walburga was the only one who wanted to continue the search, but her own health...deteriorated after - bloody hell!" Andromeda squeezed her eyes shut.

"What - Aunt Andromeda -" Faith blinked for a few minutes, shocking herself with her own outburst. Andromeda smiled at the gut reaction the girl had. Faith scowled at her. "Don't read anything into that."

"Oh, no. I would never presume," Andromeda cleared her throat. "As for the codicil and your grandfather's will, I'll have to look further into it. Among many other things. Now, I'm sure you don't feel up to it - but if we leave Ted and Nymphadora alone long enough there won't be a scrap of food left for us."

"Whatever," Faith sniffed, ignoring the telling rumble of her stomach. It had been a damn long day for all of them, and she couldn't afford to be put off her feed.

"We'll sort everything out, Faith," Andromeda placed a hand gently on her shoulder, and to Faith's credit, she only shifted away an inch before settling under her hand.

"If you say so."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy smiled down at the letter her darling boy had written her. Draco was truly the only light in her much darkened world. Of course, with Bella flitting around brandishing her psychosis on the world and Lucius's reoccurring ineptitude, she had to take the small things into account.

To be truthful, she was at her wits end. The Council's destruction in the fall had left the Coven of Thirteen useless. Not that it was actually a coven of thirteen these days - it had been twelve since the day Walburga Black had sentenced her own grandchild to an early death.

A sense of foreboding skittered up her spine. She glanced up as an owl flittered into her private drawing room. She recognized it instantly as the Coven's owl Artemis. She quickly removed the parchment attached to the leg and summoned a treat and the glass water tumbler from the sideboard. Her hands trembled a bit as she opened the letter.

__

N -

_The Council has been reshaped. The most senior watcher as begged an audience with our most luminescent Coven. The meeting is set two days from now. We look to your invaluable counsel on how to proceed. Shall we meet this evening to discuss our stand?_

__

- T

The sense of unease grew heavy on her nape, and she turned, watching as her cursed sister slipped from the shadows.

"What have you got there, little dove?" Bellatrix ran her hand along Narcissa's shoulder to clench painfully around her nape.

"None of your business, sister-mine," Narcissa wrenched herself away from Bella.

"Must be _Coven_ business. Merlin knows you'd never grow a spine about anything else, brat," Bella sneered.

"Your jealousy shows, sister," Narcissa taunted. "Wasn't Auntie training you for the job?"

"That only makes you _third_ choice, Cissy," Bella snapped.

"But you were never first, and you never will wield the power I do," Narcissa smirked at her.

"Power? Over a Coven designed to save _muggle_ lives. Yes, you must be so proud," Bellatrix sneered.

"You know nothing of the power I wield, sister," Narcissa smiled. "And you never will."


	10. Not Over Yet

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: Flashbacks ensues in this chapter. Secrets are revealed about both Regulus's, Faith's and Marni's pasts. And if Regulus is alive - and just what his and his father's will's state on the future of the 'Black Heir'. And I will be bending canon - slightly as to the whole necklace issue.  
Also - AVPS title. Seriously I've been playing the songs from them on repeat for days (along with Selena Gomez, but that's for an entirely different reason).

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
_Not Over Yet___

1988

Marni Lehane stared up at the woman who was working the whole Raven angle pretty hard in her clothes. She was glad Faithie had been in the back with Rome learning how to cheat at Go Fish. The old crone would give even her brave little girl nightmares, as would the little midget hiding behind her skirts. Who the hell wore skirts like that in the middle of the summer?

Her girl's grandma, apparently. Marni stuck her chin up and grinned. Reggie had been hanging around her for two years - and Sirius's face was permanently etched in her memory. Did the old biddy really think that Marni wouldn't see the connection?

"You filthy little trollop!" Mrs. Black hissed.

"Specials tonight are tuna melt combos and hamsteak. You wanna look at a menu?" Marni ignored the hateful words - she'd heard worse from her own mother.

"How dare you spin lies to my son?"

"But, ma'am, those are the specials," Marni didn't even bat a lash at the dropped jaw of the little thing behind the woman.

"That little bitch is no blood kin to me!" the woman hissed, pointing a bony finger at the little dark head that was peeking out of the doorway, her eyes widening as she spied on the little creature behind Walburga.

"That's it," Marni slapped her pad on the counter and jerked the woman away forcefully.

Walburga gaped at her, and her house elf tripped along, readying his magic to aid his mistress in any way. Marni positioned herself between Faith and the bitter old witch.

"You're gonna get your sorry magic-trick ass outta my place of employment or else I'm gonna go Southie on your ass so fast, your elf won't have more than half a second to scoop up your ashes," Marni snapped. "I didn't ask for hand-outs or charity from your boy - either one of them. Faith is mine, and there is no way in hell am I giving her up to Pureblood fuckin' stuck-up witches to raise. We've gone years without magic, and we'll do fine without it."

"As if I would wish to raise a filthy little muggle bitch in my own -"

"She's not fully muggle. And Reggie _obviously_ didn't share that little secret with you, now did he?"

~*~  
_Present day_

Faith stared up at the ceiling of the room Andromeda had given her. Sunlight trickled in through the curtains, and she could hear birds singing like it was the best day ever. She'd picked through dinner the night before and had been exhausted beyond belief at just the thought of chewing.

Then there had been the fucking secrets that made up her life. A boy named Harry, her non-existent father, her apparently bat-shit crazy cousin, Andromeda's family, her not-quite-dead uncle, and her bitch of a grandmother.

It was weird, but now that whatever spells had been placed on her had cracked, she could remember snippets of memory. That woman and the little creature that had been with her that day. She'd seen that thing a second time - what had her Ma called it? An elf?

A tiny pop from behind her bed had Faith reaching for the dagger she'd stashed behind under her pillow. Some girls had security blankets or stuffed animals - Faith had a seven and a half inch stiletto dagger she'd won in a card game with B's ex-boyfriend's buddy Graham. She'd always been a knife girl.

"Mistress, it is I!" the elf she remembered from her dream cowered in the corner.

"Kreacher?" it's name tickled over her tongue, a deeper memory of seeing him in the corner of Uncle Reggie's hospital room, tears streaming down his ugly little face.

"Mistress Faithie remembers her Kreacher?" his old face crinkled into a broken smile.

"Hell no," Faith groaned. "Tell me I did not just inherit a gremlin some joker fed after midnight!"

* * *

"Kreacher!" Sirius shouted for the tenth time. He needed the key to his mother's study, and only the little loyal fool held it. Sirius growled as he paced up and down the halls shouting the house elf's name.

"He's not coming," Remus looked up from the paper he was reading at the dining room table as Sirius passed him for the seventeenth time.

"Where's he got to? It's not as if he's got mates he sneaks out to meet!" Sirius grumbled as he slumped down into the chair across from Remus.

"Apparently, he has," Remus held out the parchment that had come hurling from Andromeda's place.

Sirius snatched the paper from him, his face blanching as he read his cousin's words. Kreacher was with his daughter - and he had Orion's will and the location of where Regulus had vanished.

* * *

Faith sat staring at the papers her Aunt was studying. Kreacher had been beyond pissed that Faith had handed them over to Andromeda for further inspection, but honestly she couldn't figure them out. Andromeda knew more about the wizarding world than she did - she'd grown up in it while Faith had been thrown into it. Nymphadora was staring at the way Kreacher was bending backwards to see to Faith's comfort in a daze.

"He's actually being _nice_ to you," Tonks frowned.

"Huh? No, K, I don't want anymore tea, damn. A shot of Jack might help though," Faith sighed as the cup disappeared and a snifter popped into its place. "Damn, that's handy."

"One finger or two, Mistress Faith?" Kreacher asked.

"I was only joking, K," Faith shook her head.

"It was like pulling teeth to get him to unlock the loo at the house," Tonks gaped.

"Mistress has always been kind to Kreacher and Mistress is not a stinking half-blood, like some," Kreacher sneered. His eyes widening as he realized he'd let out a secret a moment later, wiping the sneer from his wrinkled face.

Tonks's fork clattered to her plate, and Andromeda looked up from the papers. Mother and daughter shared a look, then glanced as one to Faith.

"What?"

"Nothin'," Tonks looked down, biting her lip.

"No, spit it out. My Ma was normal - her parents were normal. Sirius was a wizard, so wouldn't that make me a half-blood or muggleborn or whatever?" Faith demanded.

"Mistress's mother - was the daughter of a half-blood Squib."

"What the fuck is a Squib?" Faith snapped.

"A Squib is a child born of magical parents that never develops any magical ability. A half-blood squib would mean that one of your maternal great-grandparents was a pureblood who married a muggleborn witch or wizard," Andromeda glanced down at Kreacher, who glowered at her. "Which explains why Kreacher is fawning over you."

"Huh?" Faith shook her head, not following where Andromeda was going.

"Sirius and myself were considered blood-traitors - him for going against the Pureblood agenda of Voldemort's and me for marrying a muggleborn. His dislikes Nymphadora on principal that she is a blood-traitor's daughter," Andromeda stared at Kreacher, who nodded begrudgingly. "But house elves have always had a soft spot for squibs. Often they're employed by wizarding families alongside house elves. And presumably, your great-grandparent, whomever they were, was a big enough power to earn Kreacher's respect. That and the fact that you are _the_ Black heir."

* * *

Kreacher begrudgingly left his Mistress and returned to the odious Master Sirius. Had he known where Mistress Faith had been hidden from him for nearly fourteen years, he would have abandoned his first Mistress's home and cleaved to her side. It had been Master Regulus's last command of him - to aide Mistress Faith, or Faithie as she'd called herself back then, in any way he could. To protect her. And Kreacher had failed. It did not matter if Mistress Faith's own mother should have been a great witch like Mistress Faith would become - as Kreacher knew she had been, not that he was about to tell any more of Mistress Faith's secrets. It did not matter that her own father was a blood traitor. His beloved Master Regulus had asked this of him, and Kreacher would not fail.

"You've gone to her, then?" Sirius asked quietly, for once not yelling at the house elf he had despised for most of his life - at least since his eleventh year, when hed been sorted into Gryffindor and most of the family had turned their back on him.

"Mistress Faith is the true Heir of the Most Noble House of Black," Kreacher said mutinously.

"Good elf, Kreacher," Sirius smiled.

Kreacher frowned at the beloved son who'd become hated enemy. Sirius looked tired, broken. And part of Kreacher - the younger elf who'd helped raise a son who was always never enough - worried over the health of his master. For the first time in a very long time.

"You keep an eye on her, Kreacher," Sirius caught his attention again. "You take care of our girl no matter what. See that she never wants for anything."

"Always, Master," Kreacher said quietly, promising him as Kreacher had promised his brother fifteen years ago.

"Does she wish to reclaim the home?"

"No," Kreacher frowned, distaste in his mouth as he spoke the words.. "She has ordered me to care for the people staying within these walls."

"Oh," Part of him had wished she had ordered them all out, even while he knew the Order needed a place of secrets and whispers.

"And Mistress has ordered me to be nice to Mistress Nymphadora," Kreacher looked ill. Sirius smiled at that.

* * *

Faith stood in the back yard, her eyes closed as she meditated. If she didn't meditate, she was pretty sure the heady combo of magic and slayer strength were gonna make her head implode. The heavy hitting news that she was an heiress with a fucking manservant - elfservant, whatever - and had squatters in the old homestead along with the added perk of her uncle probably being alive, and her ma's family knowing that magic was a possibility and keeping it from her had left her drained. She didn't flinch when she felt the presence of Andromeda behind her. God, she was getting soft.

"Faith, dear, I'm going to be gone for a bit," Andromeda said quietly. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Nope, I'm five by five," Faith kept her eyes closed.

"If you need anything, Ted should be home shortly," Andromeda sighed. "I'm going to see Mr. Giles - is there anything you'd like -"

"I'm good. G-man knows I'm a liability to the girls - I'm pretty sure he's always known."

"You are not a liability - you're simply untrained, and it is often the untrained who are the strongest of us all. Its an asset, Faith, not a hindrance," Andromeda's fierce reply had Faith cracking her eyes open to look at her. "You are an intelligent young woman, and I will see that you are properly trained as you should have always been. Just as soon as I deal with my little sister."

~*~  
_1986_

Regulus stormed out of his mother's house. Honestly - that is what it had been since before his parents had married. Her father had left the house to Walburga, and she took charge of it just like she took charge of everything in their lives. Her way. He'd found the papers concerning her coven work and had felt ill. They'd spared Andromeda's daughter but condemned Sirius's? He couldn't wrap his head around the why of it all.

How was it that his stupid brother didn't even know that he had a child? Logically, he knew _how_ it was possible, but Sirius had never struck him as the type who would abandon his own flesh and blood - at least, not an innocent child. He'd watched the beautiful Marni for days, enchanted by her. And that should disgust him. She was supposedly a Muggle. Her parents were Squibs or at the very least children of Squibs themselves, which were essentially a half-step up from Muggles. They at least carried the bloodline.

And she'd mistaken him for Sirius the first time she'd spotted him. A passing glance when he hadn't been able to sneak down an alleyway fast enough. She'd laughed the first time he'd screwed up the courage to approach her, and realized her mistake.

And Faith - she'd been the most darling little child he'd ever set his eyes on. The girl had stolen his cold heart with her readily open one. The visits to see Marni and Faith were never as long as he'd wished they could be, and he'd had to hide his activities lest he gain the watchful eye of his cousin Bellatrix. She'd brand him a blood traitor like Sirius if she knew how much time he was spending with Muggles. Even if they really _weren't_ Muggles.

Which is what Faith would be if his mother and cousins had their way. If she manifested powers around her eleventh birthday, they would automatically bind her powers and make her a slave to destiny. He wouldn't have the darkness swallow his precious niece whole or in bits. He would do his damnedest to stop that from happening, even if it made him the enemy of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix or even his own mother.

~*~  
_Present day_

Andromeda stood beside Rupert Giles and the witch Willow Rosenberg. They waited for Helene Duvaelle, the former 13th member of the Coven of Thirteen and current leader of Devon Coven to make herself known. It had been over twenty-five years since Andromeda had last set her eyes on the Earth-magic witch, and she was surprised when she saw the young woman enter.

"Willow," Helene greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, which she duplicated with Rupert. Then her eyes landed on Andromeda. "Andromeda Black. My Goddess, how long has it been?"

"Far longer than it ought to have been," Andromeda smiled, hugging her old friend. "And it's Tonks, not Black anymore."

"Yes, your aunt cried down the heavens at your desertion of your fate. Though many of us would have still welcomed you with open arms had you come to claim your seat within the Coven," Helene's eyes sparkled. "And now you _are_ back to reclaim it. Have you spoken with Talia?"

"Only by necessity. Talia Granville? No, should I have?" Andromeda remembered the tiny, shy little witch who'd gone to Hogwarts with her.

"She is my mole within the old Coven," Helene frowned. "They come."

Eleven pops and some theatrical white smoke preceded the witches who too closely resembled a murder of crows. Talia - more severe looking than she had been - was the first to emerge from the fog. Andromeda tucked herself back behind Rupert, watching as old schoolmates or their mothers appeared. Malignea Bulstrode, the grand dame who'd been in the Coven since before Walburga's time emerged next, looking nearly hobbled. She also kept herself apart from the younger witches. Andromeda recalled the incident with her son marrying a muggleborn who would save the Estate.

Devony Nott-Lelan, a witch who was a few scant years older than Nymphadora, and Lacuna Rossiter, her aunt who was nearer to Andromeda's age followed Malignea. Neither had been in the Coven during Walburga's reign. Their grandmother's had held the role, and from what Andromeda remembered from her aunt's lecture, both had born only sons. Imogen Sleighton, Renata Ulfric, and Olive Morton had all trained with Andromeda to take their mothers' places, and did so after the first war.

Genevieve Treble, better known as the infamous Madame Zabini, arrived next. Genevieve had been married and widowed six times over, producing only two children that Andromeda knew of - a son and a young daughter who'd not yet reached school age. She'd been in Ravenclaw house with Andromeda, and both had bemoaned their chosen fate. Her great-grandmother - and the previous witch to hold her spot on the Coven - had died only two years ago.

Narcissa arrived last, with her two favorite lackeys in tow - Hazeltine Greengrass and Amaryllis Parkinson. The Coven was still one short, being eleven instead of twelve.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, the High Witch of the Coven of Thirteen -"

"You're two short, little sister," Andromeda stepped forward, cutting her sister off at the knees - figuratively, of course. Narcissa paled in fury at being cut off - Narcissa had always been one to throw a fit if someone upset her toys or games.

"Our final member could not be pulled away from her appointed tasks on such short notice," Narcissa blustered on as if Andromeda hadn't spoken. "And Helene is here."

"Who's the twelfth wand witch?" Helene demanded, anger rising in her at her former Coven. "I don't ever recall meeting her, or half of your Coven."

"Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dolores Umbridge," Narcissa's face was pinched at Helene's rebuke.

"Dumb Jane Umbridge?" Andromeda cried. "_That's_ who you got to take Lady Prince's spot?"

"What are you doing here, _sister?"_ Narcissa turned to her, finally.

"I am the liaison to the new Head of the Watcher's Council on behalf of the Wizarding World," Andromeda smiled. She noticed that Talia, Malignea, and Genevieve were slowly edging away from Narcissa and closer to Helene. _That_ was an interesting development.

_"You_?" Narcissa paled again, giving a weak laugh. "How could you be made liaison? That is the honor and the privilege of the Coven High Witch."

"Yes, I know. Isn't life just funny sometimes?" Andromeda sneered, shocking the bluster out of Narcissa. "Tell me, _sister-dear_, did you - any of you - feel a drain on some of your old spell work lately?"

"Drain? Don't be preposterous -" Narissa started to say, only to be cut off by Lacuna, who along with her niece Devony started to edge away from Narcissa.

"We felt something snap - in the _old_ charms our predecessors had us reinforce," Lacuna narrowed her eyes at Andromeda.

"Those would be the bindings the Coven did on the Chosen," Helene supplied.

"Sorry, I'm the snapper," Willow shrugged, giving a helpless smile that belied the power the young witch had.

_"Bindings_?" Devony frowned. "What are those?"

"How could a _muggle_ snap our spell work?" Hazeltine muttered, stupidly giving herself away.

"Shut up, Greengrass," Amaryllis poked her hard in the ribs, acting more like her fifteen year old daughter than a woman approaching her fifties.

"Less than a week ago, this powerful Earth witch gave the power to all the girls who had the potential to be Chosen," Helene looked proud of the younger witch's magic.

Narcissa went completely still as Malignea and Genevieve whipped around to face her, accusing stares on their faces. Andromeda seized her opportunity.

"Imagine my surprise when my daughter revealed this change in her skill set when she spoke to me of it," Andromeda said quietly. "Now imagine my _greater_ surprise when the long lost heir of my poor cousin Regulus's appeared on my doorstep, having been one of the last truly Chosen Slayers."

She'd had to gauge her crowd, and hoped that Sirius and Faith never learned of her tiny white lie. She had the five witches on her side, along with Helene. Ousting the other six would be easy enough, and Umbridge's appointment - much like her appointment to Headmistress was just a joke.

"You _bound_ my granddaughter, didn't you? To get me to go along with your agenda?" Malignea screeched, glaring daggers at Narcissa's half of the Coven. "You knew, didn't you Helene?"

"Its why I separated from the Coven years ago. Walburga's influence was fairly deep, and certain members would hear none of my accusations," Helene said sadly. "It is also why the Devon Coven has been working with the Council instead of this Coven for three years now."

"That's why my daughter has been waking in the middle of the night, screaming her head off about the Pit and the monsters climbing out of it?" Genevieve whipped out her wand and _dragged_ Narcissa to her. Narcissa tried to scramble back, but by then, Gen's hand was fisted in the beautiful coif of hers. "I will slit your throat in your sleep and disembowel your handsome husband while you watch, you bitch! What bargain did you have with my crazy great-grandmother?"

"Gen," Andromeda quickly pulled her off of Narcissa. Fury and malice sparked in her eyes, and Andromeda had to back her up quickly. "Trust me when I say I know the anger you have towards her. I know _two-fold_. And I will pay her back for every child she sacrificed. But not this way. She gets off too easily that way."

Genevieve nodded and stepped back, the room now clearly divided. Narcissa shook with rage and fear, her boastful words to Bellatrix floating back in her ears. Her power was gone, she was now just waiting on the words to come from the sole man in the room's mouth. Instead they came from a woman none of them had imagined to be present.

"The Coven of Thirteen is no more. You have failed in your mission, and you forfeit the compensation you have earned over the last two decades. You are disbanded, and are hereby charged with misuse of magic and child endangerment," Amelia Bones said clearly, her eyes locking on Narcissa.

* * *

Ted had come out about an hour after Andromeda had left, sitting on the bench opposite of where Faith was meditating. Kreacher had popped up earlier, but the memories that came with him were just too much, so she'd sent him back to keep an eye on her father and Tonks.

"Feeling better, then?" Ted asked as she popped her eyes open to stare at him.

"No," Faith shook her head.

"Well, you've been cooped up the last few days, what's say we go grab a drink?" Ted smiled.

"You tryin' to get me drunk?" Faith squinted up at him in the fading early summer light.

"Nah, just I fancy a butterbeer at the Cauldron and want to catch the end of the Quidditch match on the Floo Network. Thought you might like to come along and get a taste of the Wizarding world."

"I'm not - I ain't got a fix on my powers," Faith was tempted though.

"No magic required to get in the Leaky Cauldron, and if that's not your cup of tea, we'll pop into a London pub, pick up a pint and watch a football match on the telly."

"Jeans good? Cause I don't have those dresses ya wear."

"Robes, and I'm sure the Pixie's got one lyin' about for you to wear over your clothes."

"Cool. Brews sound good right about now," Faith nodded, trusting him to not screw her over. Must be that Jigglypuff thing that Aunt Andy kept yakking on about.

* * *

Bellatrix paced, glaring at her incompetent brother-in-law. She despised most men - her husband and his brother, her lover included. Except for her Dark Lord. Voldemort owned her body and soul, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucius was looking green from Voldemort's last private conversation with him. As the fool deserved. He'd lost one of the Dark Lord's Six Horcruxes. Bella herself had been on the wrong side of her precious Dark Lord over the necklace - the one her stupid little cousin Regulus had stolen from her and replaced with a fake when she'd been entrusted with it.

"That stupid little fool should have reported in already!" Lucius tugged at his collar.

"Kreacher knows his part in all of this - he _wants_ Narcissa back in the Black family seat," Bellatrix sneered. "The Dark Lord has already planted the seed's in Potters head. He'll be there this night, and we'll be done with the brat for good."


	11. Knock You Down

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: Okay, so originally this was going to be the chapter that the whole Ministry invasion happens-but that would involve me digging out my copy of OotP, and I'm just kinda of being lazy. Besides, I was hit with a bit of survivors guilt, and well, I figured Faith and Sirius needed to be hit with it too.  
Also, I apparently wanted to make this the most heart-wrenching fic ever. Somebody smack me.  
And I do know that the whole five by five thing has to do with planes and pilots and whatever. I'm using it to mean something else in here, though it could also have been supplemented in through the binding spells in it's original meaning to keep Faith from knowing the truth behind it.

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Knock You Down

Faith was not digging the robes, but the booze wasn't half-bad. She could deal with Ted being all nicey-nice to her for the sake of the booze. He was watching some crazy game in a fireplace, and weirdly enough - it wasn't the oddest thing she'd ever seen.

"You alright, love?" Ted asked quietly, noticing her staring off in space.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "Five by five. So, what was Andy going off to do today?

"Ah, she's going to handle the Coven," Ted smiled, but the worry was clear on his face.

"The good old coven," Faith shook her head again, this time with purpose. "Shouldn't I be in on that confab?"

"No," Andromeda's voice cut in behind her. She signaled the barkeeper for another round as she placed a tender kiss on Ted's head. Faith couldn't help bristling at Andromeda's tone. "And I say that only because I did not want to pull another witch off of my sister's throat."

"Who lunged for Cissa's throat?" Ted frowned over at her, as she arranged herself next to him.

"Genevieve Zabini," Andromeda replied, turning her attention over to Faith as Ted whistled lowly. "I did not wish for you to be exposed to them quite yet. I would protect you in any way I could."

"I didn't ask for any protection," Faith bristled, but part of her craved it too.

"I know. That is _why_ I did it," Andromeda smiled softly at her. "But the old Coven is no more, and it _will_ be reformed to find those girls who now need _your_ protection."

"You taking up the helm?" Ted asked quietly.

"Of course," Andromeda nodded to Tom, as he floated the drinks over to their table. "Its on your tab, darling."

"Isn't it always?" Ted smiled lowering the fresh pints down to the table. He quickly captured her hand and pressed a small, sweet kiss to her knuckles. Faith had to look away.

Images of her mother, whose face had been blocked from her memory for so long, flitted through her mind as she imagined another dark haired man kissing her hand. Marni shoving him away playfully, a pretty blush on her face. Faith felt her eyes burn and water. She hadn't thought of her Ma in so long, because when she did all she could pick out were those painful dying images of her.

"Faith?" Andromeda's voice sounded so far away, and it wasn't until her hand laid gently on Faith's that her words even registered.

"What?"

"The memories are still coming back?" Andromeda asked quietly, wrapping her hand tightly in her own.

"Yeah. How -"

A loud bang hit her ears as the chairs at the table next to their booth slammed forcefully to the floor. Tom was starring at them slack-jawed. Faith hissed at the biting taste of the new magic flowing around her - _from_ her. Why did this shit keep happening? How the hell was she gonna do her job as a slayer when her witch magic was going all haywire and shit? Ted quickly raised the chairs back up with his wand. Andromeda was calling her name again, pulling her out of her spiraling thoughts.

"Faith, watch my hands and follow my words," Andromeda said quietly. She placed her thumbs together, "One by one". Her forefingers followed. "Two by two." Her middle fingers "Three by three." Her ring fingers. "Four by four." Her pinkies were last, forming a wide-spread arch of fingers.

"Five by five," Faith breathed out, feeling her magic settle down a little.

"Again."

It took three rounds of that before she felt her magic settle completely, a low thrum of energy that was barely noticeable again. Andromeda smiled at her encouragingly, while Ted went to order them some food as a cover for leaving them alone so Andromeda could explain.

"My ma - I picked that up from _her_," Faith frowned.

"I suspect you also picked it up from Regulus," Andromeda nodded. "But, seeing as your mother was a Squib, she would know it as well. Most young witches or wizards who come into their powers early are taught that trick to help balance the onslaught of the magic."

"So I'm a baby?" Faith felt her magic stir a bit.

"No, but you are untrained. Which will be remedied now that the Coven business is settled. There are quite a few teachers there who have nothing better to do than make up the coven mistakes to you and your girls."

"How do you know Uncle Reggie taught me it?" Faith asked, her magic settling again. She wasn't sure why it did - she was still pissed about the baby comment.

"Because I taught it to him, Sirius and Narcissa when we were children. Bella was the only one who refused to learn it," Andromeda looked upset. "Bellatrix always preferred to play the loose canon."

"She had a screw or ten loose," Ted snorted, settling beside his wife. He winked at Faith as he pushed a chocolate bar her way as he set three large sandwiches in front of them. "Chocolate's the cure for everything."

"Huh?"

"It has magical properties, m'dear," Ted grinned.

Faith shared a look with Andromeda who only shrugged. She'd never been a big chocolate girl, but damn if it didn't hit the spot and level her with a low buzz of calm. Shit was more potent than a fricken shot of Jack.

"So, I'm gettin some teachers?" Faith asked, setting the bar aside after only a couple of bites.

"She is?" Ted frowned.

"Yes," Andromeda smiled brightly. "The Coven - the better half of the Coven that is - would like to aide you in any way they can."

"What do they want in return?" Faith's eyes narrowed.

"Three of them want nothing more to make up for their predecessors cruelty," Andromeda sighed. "But you are correct in that a few of them have alterior motives. One has a granddaughter who was recently called, the other has a very young daughter who was called as well."

"So they want to kiss ass and get me to help them?" Faith shook her head.

"I highly doubt that Madames Bulstrode or Zabini would pander to anyone," a voice said from beside them.

"Yes, I had the same thought myself, Talia," Andromeda nodded to the woman, who sat to across from them.

"You must be Faith," there was a sadness in her voice that Faith _knew_. "My, you've grown so much. Of course, the last time I saw you, you were barely above my knee."

"You've met Faith before?" Andromeda seemed alarmed.

"Part of my induction into the Coven involved me traveling with Dame Treble and Lady Sleighton to oversee the initial binding," Talia's voice shook. "You were barely six at the time. Regulus was outraged."

"Wait - you _knew _and helped them bind me?" Faith felt her magic swell beneath her.

"Partially. Another reason I was there was to lay the pathway to your magic. It was to activate whenever you were in grave danger and keep you from death," Talia's voice shook. "He wanted you protected, and I would have done whatever he asked of me."

Faith rocked back in her seat. Kakistos, Buffy trying to gut her with her own knife, the coma. All the coma dreams. She'd survived it all because her uncle wanted her protected.

"Talia, what did you do?" Andromeda asked quietly.

"What Reggie asked me to do," Talia sighed brokenly. "What I couldn't do for my child."

"Your child?"

"Reggie knocked you up, didn't he?" Faith spoke quietly. Images of a little dark haired boy in the corner, watching her flashed through her memory.

"N-no," Talia stuttered.

"Merlin's beard," Andromeda muttered. "He asked you to bind a bit of your magic to her to keep her safe, didn't he?"

"No."

"Talia - whoever you are - you can't lie worth a damn," Faith frowned. "I've seen him, when I was in the coma. A little boy about three with dark hair?"

"Was it a boy?" Talias eyes glistened, her hand fingering a pendant around her throat.

"My God," Ted's pint sloshed over the rim as the mug slipped from his fingers. "You bound yourself while you were _pregnant_?"

"I didn't know," Talia squeezed her eyes shut. "Reggie couldn't have known if I didn't. He never meant to disappear. But something happened and -"

"I jumped off the quarry. When I was six," Faith stared at the woman who had apparently been her uncle's lover at one point.

"It wasn't your fault, Faith," Talia's hand sought hers out. "None of us knew. And you had to be protected from your grandmother and cousins."

"You _lost_ your kid."

"But you were safe. You were protected. That's all that mattered to us. We had to right her wrong," Talia's voice, while still shaky, grew stronger.

"The binding - it snapped right? The whole your-magic's-shielding-my-magic thing, right?"

"Yes. Its why I thought the worst until Helene contacted me," Talia took a deep breath. "And since I could barely feel Reggie anymore -"

"Wait, what?"

"You could feel Regulus?" Andromeda asked in a whisper.

"Andy, darling, I think we should take this conversation somewhere a little less open," Ted prodded.

"Yes. Definitely."

* * *

They'd made their way back to Andy and Teds home nearly an hour ago. Now Talia spoke quietly with Andromeda in the other room, going over everything she knew about Regulus's last known location. Faith was still hung up on the fact that innocents had died so she could live. And the guilt was chewing her up. She was in the middle of a meltdown when she heard a distinctive pop behind her.

Sirius stood to the left of Remus and Tonks, his eyes searching for her. Ted looked between father and daughter, and nobody moved until Andromeda entered.

"Talia's gone to lie down for a bit after - all of that," Andromeda sighed, her eyes landing on her cousin. "Tonks, supper was long overdue. Perhaps you can take your cousin and Remus to the kitchen?"

"Uh, right on that, Mum."

Sirius watched silently as she left, turning to look at Andromeda and Ted only after the door closed behind them. Andromeda shook her head and glanced up to the heavens.

"Up until this very moment, I wasn't aware that I had two of the stupidest men in the world for relations," Andromeda shook her head. "First, you seduce and impregnate the Squib daughter of a prominent American Wizarding family. Then your idiot brother develops an attraction to said Squib while he's cozying up to a member of the Coven to save your child."

"And 'cozying' is a code word for impregnating said Coven member and pretty much playing her false, from what we can reckon," Ted rocked on his heels.

"What?"

"Your brother, in order to make sure Faith was protected from life threatening trauma, convinced Talia that she should _bind_ her magic and his to Faith's buried Magic," Andromeda shook her head. "Could not one of you have sent me a bloody owl before you mucked up not only your own lives but the lives of your children in the process?"

"I'm still not following you?"

"Talia lost the babe because of the magical feedback of a childhood trauma that should have killed Faith," Ted said quietly, managing to keep his temper in light of his wife's frayed one.

"If Regulus wasn't already dead, I would -"

"Luckily for you, you can follow through with that threat," Andromeda snapped, cutting him off.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Regulus isn't dead, at least he wasnt twenty-five minutes ago when I phoned a convalescent home in Connecticut," Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest. "The only good thing that damned fool did was to take the brunt of the feedback on himself."


	12. Fully Alive

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought shed become somebodys family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest misplaced member.  
A/N: Yeah, this got postponed for about forever. 1. I couldn't find my copy of OotP and had to borrow my niece's copy only to find _mine_ about two hours ago. Not Happy. 2. I couldn't channel all the family drama due to my own awful, _awful_ family drama (which I'm still blaming on Justin Bieber, facebook, and my maternal aunts and uncles for acting like they're all five when theyre at least five _decades _or older. Plus, they canceled Christmas which is just evil.)  
Not that anyone really cares about my whining.  
But I'm also pimping the new and improved 26 for 26 fic request drive. Email or leave a review with a pairing/character/crossover and I'll write it.

__

**__**

Apples, Trees and Roots

  
Fully Alive

"You do realize this changes our plans," Andromeda took a deep breath.

"Plans?" Sirius blinked at her.

"Yes, I've got to go find Regulus now and you - your stupid arse _ought_ to be back in hiding!"

_"My_ brother did this -"

"And there's Harrys safety to consider. He-who-must-not-be-named is out there, despite what the Ministry is covering up," Andromeda snapped.

"And he is long overdue for returning," Albus Dumbledore said from the corner.

Andromeda wasn't sure when she'd gotten recruited into the Order of the Phoenix, but her house had certainly seen plenty of its members in the past two days. And, quite frankly, she was getting damned sick of it.

"So good of you to show up, Headmaster -"

"You've not heard then?" Dumbledore's brow ticked upwards.

"The Ministry can place whatever toad-faced imbecile in that school that they wish, still doesn't make you not Headmaster, sir," Ted said from beside her.

"Too true," Andromeda nodded. "Now. Get him and Lupin from my house so I can break the news to my niece that we're going on a hunt for Regulus Black."

"Not without me -"

"Sirius, think clearly for a change!" Andromeda snapped. "You _cannot_ flit away to America to find him. You are at too much risk."

"That's what makes it interesting!" he shouted.

"You ain't goin'."

Andromeda and Sirius turned to find Faith standing in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest and the Black Glower of Doom on her lips. Never had either cousin wanted to see an expression of Walburga Black's on their offsprings faces, but there it was as big as day.

"Who's Santa's skinny cousin?" Faith asked Ted, ignoring the pinched expressions on the cousins faces.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Ted said cheerily.

"I thought most teachers retired when they reached a hundred," Faith frowned at Dumbledore. "This Harry kid's really important to you guys, huh?"

"He is," Dumbledore sighed, "The only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"Who?"

"The very worst of Dark wizards known to date," Andromeda supplied.

"The king of the dumb-fucks, got ya," Faith nodded. "So, Harry's the shit and your ass is stayin' planted in Jolly Ole, Dog Star."

Sirius's head jerked up at the nickname she'd just given him. To the best of his knowledge, no one outside of the Order and maybe Andromeda knew he was an unregistered Animagus that took the form of a big black dog. There was no way that Faith could have known.

"- I will send a member of the Order with you," Dumbledore said over the roaring in his ears. What had he missed?

"Its best that we leave in the morning," Andromeda was nodding.

"Let me call G-man, get us set up with a few contacts -"

"No."

"Ignorin' you," Faith snapped at him, and Merlin, did she look like Regulus at that moment. A fact that he hated, despite what his younger brother had done to save her. "Mornin' works for me."

"I'll send a Weasley over around eight," Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius, its time for us to return to headquarters."

He would have put up more of a fight, but Dromeda and Faith were glowering at him so fiercely that he thought better of it. He apparated away, Remus and Dumbledore with him.

* * *

Faith couldn't eat. She ached in places she didn't want to think about and it was honestly better that way. Dealin' with all this family drama was making her old and tired. _Like her Ma_. Jerking the pillow over her head and flipping on her side, Faith willed herself to sleep.

__

1982

Marni Lehane couldnt believe her parents were being this way. Granted, being pregnant and havin no contact with the dad was kinda shitty, but what could she do? She wasn't gonna get rid of the kid. They'd raised her as a devout Catholic, and yet they were gonna be all hypocritical about her kid? Bull-fuckin-shit. She shook her head as she scrambled for her keys in her purse, her nerves frazzled at their attitudes.

"Miss Marnella Sancta Lehane?" A skinny woman dressed in black stood behind her, which was just fuckin' creepy.

"Yeah?"

"I represent your Great-Grandmother, Sancta Estebelle Vanhoughten. She -"

"I don't want nothin' to do with her," Marni shook her head. "So she can keep whatever she wants far away from me -"

"Even if it could help you with your child?"

Marni stiffened. Nobody but her folks and her knew about the baby. So how did this woman and her Great-Grandmother she hadn't seen since she was knee-high know about it? Not that it mattered, Marni wasn't havin shit to do with her either.

"I'm not gettin' rid of the kid. No matter what that pissy old goat has to say about it. Now get the fuck outta my way."

* * *

Faith twisted in her sleep. Memories, names sticking out at her that only served to confuse her more. And suddenly, she was in a room with a man who looked a bit like Sirius, only more worn.

"Who snapped the bindings?" he croaked, his eyes watery.

"This witch I know," Faith frowned. "A bad-ass Wicca."

"Salazar's ghost!" he cursed.

"Yeah. Why can I see you now?"

"Black's have always been gifted with foreshadowing," he sighed. "Too bad that skipped two generations."

"Yeah, well your folks were kissin' cousins," Faith shrugged.

"You look so - damaged," he stared hard at her.

"You're no fuckin' beauty queen either, Reggie," she snapped.

"I -" Regulus sighed. "I had hoped you would not be so. That's all I meant, Faith. I took these precautions in order to save you some of that."

"Yeah, well, your fuckin' _precautions_ got your kid killed!"

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know that when you were sweet talkin' Talia that you were bein' just like big bro? Only, cause of me, she lost her son," Faith paced away from him. "So tell me again who's so fuckin' damaged?"

* * *

Across the ocean, Regulus Black wrenched himself from the pain-filled dreams that had plagued him for nearly sixteen years. His eyes stung at the bright light filling the room and nurse gasped in shock. The memories of the girl that could only be Marni's daughter all grown up hit him. She was alive - but what had been lost because of his actions were weighing on her, just as his mother's actions had weighed so heavily on him sixteen years ago.

* * *

Faith groggily made her way down the stairs, as angry as she had been when she'd gone up them the night before. Didn't help that she'd slept for shit. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Ted kissed Andromeda on the top of her head before donning his hat and popping out of the house. Andromeda set her paper aside and looked up at Faith.

"How are you feeling, Faith?" she asked quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, five by five," Faith lied. "Dumby's man pop up yet?"

_"Dumbledore's_ man," Andromeda smiled behind her teacup, "Is activating our Port-key."

"Port-Key?"

"Teleportation device. Another member of the Order based in America is waiting for us at the other end. Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Its best not to port-key on a full stomach. The sensations can be a bit - disturbing. And we'll be using several port-keys."

"We can't just _fly_?"

"That many hours on a broomstick could cause chaffing -"

"I meant by plane," Faith snapped.

"Oh. I've - I've never flown the muggle way," Andromeda's cheeks reddened a bit. "And I haven't got a passport. A muggle passport, anyway."

"So we're 'keyin' it when?" Faith shook her head.

"About twenty minutes," a red-haired man said from the doorway, startling both women. "Mornin', I'm Charlie Weasley. You must be Tonks's cousin."

"Name's Faith," snapped out of her. It was bad enough bein B's spare or replacement, but now she was bein' called somebody's something and it was irritating her.

"Give her a few moments for tea and toast, please. I'll go fetch the paperwork."

Andromeda set a cup and the toast before her, and stared at the Weasley boy who was staring at her niece with fascination in his eyes. Clearing her throat, she caught his eye and sent him a message she hoped to convey. One that promised pain and all manner of not-nice things should he do anything to further upset the shaken girl.

Charlie seemed to take it in stride, because he nodded at her and sat down across from Faith. His curiosity seemed to be wiped from his face.

"This your first time port-keying?" Charlie asked twenty minutes later as he, Andromeda and Faith stood in Andromeda's back garden.

"If I maim him, will anyone be overly pissed?" Faith slid her gaze over to Andromeda.

"His mother and sister for sure, four of his five brothers might have something to say about it as well," Andromeda shrugged. "Arthur might just say comes with the job and put it off as dragon related."

"Damn," Faith shook her head.

"Alright," Charlie cleared his throat. "Put your hand here. We've got two minutes until it activates."

To her credit, she didn't puke. Not once in the total of five port-keys. Which was saying something, seeing as Charlie was lookin' green around the gills by number three.

Andromeda dropped the last port-key - a dented trombone - and held a hand over her eyes. A cloaked figure stood on the shore five feet away, making his way over to them.

He was tall, and older than Charlie. Probably in his early thirties. Faith thought he looked a bit familiar, but she couldn't place him. Charlie seemed to know him, as he stepped in front of the two women and held out his hand to the stranger.

"Vanhoughten, you're healin' up well. That Welsh Green didn't mangle you too badly, eh?"

"First, it was two Welsh Greens during mating season -" the man grinned at him, until Faith cut him off.

"Wait - _Vanhoughten?"_ Faith's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Right, sorry," Charlie cleared his throat. "This is Andromeda Tonks and her cousin Faith. Ladies, this is Esteban Vanhoughten -"

"You related to Sancta Vanhoughten?" Faith demanded, stepping up to the wizard.

"She was my great Aunt," Esteban nodded. "And you're the Lehane girl, Marni's daughter."

"How did you know that?" Andromeda looked between the two _cousins_ apparently.

"His auntie tried to get my ma to get rid of me -"

"No," Esteban cut her off. "She tried to reach out to her granddaughter and got her hand slapped back by your mother. By the time she'd found out Marni was dead, _you_ were nowhere to be found, and only the Brit was left."

"The Brit?" Andromeda frowned.

"Black, her paternal uncle. He was already thrice-cursed when my mother, Diabella, found him at Marni's place after she died," Esteban frowned. "He woke up this morning. He hasn't been awake in the sixteen years we've had him here."

"What? I came and _visited_ him three times after my ma died," Faith jerked back from him.

"Not here you didn't. One of the Vanhoughtens have been here every day and night with him. He's never had _any_ visitors."

_

* * *

_

Hogwarts

Harry could barely focus on his exams, the uneasy feelings of seeing through Voldemort's plans weighing him down. And now that Professor McGonagall was injured at Umbridge's orders there was no one from the Order left in the school. No one that he could contact in order to find out about Sirius. He couldn't get a hold of any one and there was no way he could get Hedwig to them in time to save Sirius.

Which meant he had no choice but to do the saving himself. No matter what.


	13. Why Am I Always Right?

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest 'misplaced' member.  
A/N: The battle is in the next chapter. Dear God. I promise for real this time.

_**Apples, Trees and Roots**  
Why Am I Always Right?_

Lucius Malfoy paced across the room, his eyes traveling nervously to the fireplace every three seconds. Narcissa should have reported back by now. But she was away dealing with her infernal Coven. Curse Walburga Black's crazed and inbred mind for putting that Coven in his wife's care. That was the reason Draco had to suffice as his only heir. She'd insisted that she hadn't the time to deal with another simpering infant to care for while she had her Aunt's work to uphold. Considering how his son had turned out, Lucius had a feeling he'd have been better off insisting on a spare.

"Wherever is our _dear_ little Cissy?" Bellatrix sneered as she reentered the room. Her two pets followed her loyally - the brothers Lestrange shadowed their prize constantly. The only exception was when she was in the company of the Dark Lord.

"Coven business -"

"Still? What have they got to decide now? What stupid Muggle girl is up on the executioners block next? Mind you, ridding the world of their filth one at a time is a bit stupid. Auntie Wally always was a bit touched," Bella cackled.

"Yes," Lucius couldn't help but agree with his in-law.

Lucius listened as Bellatrix outlined the Dark Lord's plans, and continued to ignore the niggling fact that he hadn't heard from his wife in over twenty-four hours. Coven business had taken days at a time to handle before. It was nothing unusual. But he still couldn't fight that tingle of dread that it just might be a bad omen.

* * *

_Connecticut_

Faith couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going down. Other than the fact that she was about to have a face to face confrontation with Regulus for what he'd set it motion. It was easier when she'd known it wouldn't end in a gut-wrenching conversation. You couldn't punch the unconscious for being a bag of dicks, after all. And Cousin Esteban was annoying the shit out of her as well.

"Foreshadowing, that's a gift the Blacks had?" Faith asked after Esteban said for the tenth time that it was impossible for Faith to have visited her uncle. She really wanted to deck him.

"Uh," Andromeda frowned. "In the older line. There hasn't been one in at least three generations. Great-grandmother Black had a touch, but it was for silly things like when the Floo Network would be down or when frost would hit the gardens."

"It's predominate in the Vanhoughten line," Esteban offered from the front seat of the car that had been waiting to take them to the hospital that Regulus had been in for the last sixteen years. "Although, a lot of them had the hindsight as well."

"What?" Faith narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's how our family made their fortune in the new world," Esteban shrugged. "Go to a place, meditate and find ancient artifacts that'll prove to be worth a fortune. A lot of the current batch of witches and wizards have that particular knack."

"That's not why I'm dreaming about my past," Faith shook her head. "The bindings snapped -"

"On _all_ of your powers," Esteban rolled his eyes. "You're remembering snippets of your past when you're talking with your family, right?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"And you're probably dreaming of your buried past in more detail. When Belly came into her powers -"

"Hold up, you know someone named _Belly_?" Faith caught his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"My cousin, _Belinda_."

"Damn, no wonder she likes to be called Belly."

"We did call her Carlisle for a while," he joked.

"You think this is a manifestation of the Vanhoughten gifts? Because of the latency in the Squib line?" Andromeda cleared her throat, not eager to go on this tangent.

"Could be. We could speculate for a lifetime and still not know why she claims to know what she can't possibly know," Esteban shrugged, putting the car in park. "We're here."

Faith ignored all the speculating bullshit and followed them out of the car. She remembered this place. Long hallways with pale yellow linoleum and Catholic imagery splashed across them. Pained images of Christ on walls that looked clean from afar, but looked filthy up close. _Channeling much_, Faith shook her head. Whole fucking Black clan could be summed up in that image.

"He's -"

"Corner room, end of the hall. Third floor," Faith cut off Esteban.

"Yes," he cleared his throat and led the way.

"Faith?"

Andromeda touched her shoulder gently, pulling her away from her thoughts. Worry lined her face, but if it was over her or over Regulus, Faith couldn't be sure. It was weird, having people actually give a shit over her. Other than D or Xan these days. They'd fucking latched onto her. Nonstop with the texting. Her phone pinged more than B's these days.

"I'm five by five," Faith shrugged her hand off and didn't even hesitate at the doorway.

* * *

_London_

They couldn't wait for damned Narcissa anymore. The Potter whelp had taken the bait, and was ripe for the plucking. Their Lord would take what was rightfully theirs. Bellatrix cackled madly as she made her entrance, ready to prove her worth to her beloved master. The boy would die, as would any of that damned Order of whitehats that stood in her Lord's way. She would see to it.


	14. What Have I Become?

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.  
Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.  
Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest 'misplaced' member.  
A/N: This is it - the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Also, this is incredibly AU if you're reading this for the first time. Timeline starts in Buffy'verse right after Chosen, and near the end of OotP (which means Faith is older than Harry).

_**Apples, Trees and Roots  
**__What Have I Become?_

Faith didn't know exactly what she was expecting to see in the bed when she stepped over the threshold. Regulus, sitting upright in bed, with a cup of ice chips sure as shit hadn't been one of them. By Andromeda's shocked gasp, it hadn't been her expectation either.

"Marni -"

"She's dead, Uncle Reg," Faith felt her spine stiffen, her jaw jerking up to dare him to say her Momma's name one more time.

"Faith," A pained smile stretched his scarred jaw. Huh. He hadn't been that fucked up in her dream/vision thing. "Andromeda. How are you?"

"I'd be a sight better if my cousins and sisters weren't all complete idiots these days, but I suppose I'll survive," Andromeda glared at him, stepping closer to Faith, in a show of support.

"Wow, you're all kick ass conversationalists," Esteban rolled his eyes.

"No one asked you to butt in, cuz," Faith glared at him.

"Oohkay, I'm gonna step outside. Wanna join me, Weasley?" Esteban stepped out without even waiting for Charlie to answer him. Charlie glanced between them and Regulus and quietly followed Esteban out. Regulus stared after Charlie for a minute, as if trying to place his face.

"He's Molly and Arthur's second oldest boy," Andromeda supplied, seeing the recognition in her cousin's eyes.

"They made it out then? Through the war?" Concern was apparent on his face, as if he actually gave a fuck. Which from what Faith had gathered on the little she knew about the old war, was kind of odd.

"Molly lost her brothers," Andromeda straightened her spine, not about to ignore elephant in the room. "Just as I assumed I lost both of my cousins. You to - to whatever death Voldemort had concocted for you and Sirius to Azkaban. What the hell possessed you two to be such raging idiots?"

"Youth and folly," Regulus' jaw tightened painfully, stretching that kick ass jaw-scar. "Talia -"

"You have no right to even _speak_ that witch's name," Andromeda snapped at him, which drew both Faith and Regulus' shocked gaze. "You did that poor woman a huge disservice, and I am ashamed of what you put her through."

"I -"

"You signed her up for something she wasn't even aware of," Faith found her voice again. "And judging by my track record, I sure as fuck wasn't worth it."

"Faith! That is _not_ what I meant!" Andromeda spun back on her. "You were worth protecting and that failure to not do so was on your grandmother. Regulus should have come to me, or better yet, Sirius."

"And Sirius would have believed me?" Regulus gave a broken chuckle. "Or his dearest friends? Peter would have wet himself at the sight of me, Remus would have ripped out my throat on sight, and dear James was in hiding. You were excommunicated from the family -"

"For the same damn action that you were protecting Faith for! My daughter is only a few years younger than Faith. Did you not think I would be the most logical choice in the damn family to come to for help? But no, Regulus turned to Talia, the girl who mooned over him for ten damn years. That girl would have thrown herself to the Deatheaters to please you, and you damn well knew it. You could fault Sirius and I up and down for betraying our blood, and then you seduced her that way to help your cause? How is that not a betrayal of 'pure' blood?"

"I have no excuse. There is no apology I can render to undo all that I have put in motion."

"You robbed us all," Andromeda shook, angry for them all. She left the room, unable to look him in the eye any more.

Faith stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Nobody had expected Regulus to be awake, so Andromeda, who'd been as solid as hell just venting on him like that had not been expected for sure. Especially since she'd been the goddamned voice of fucking reason since this all had gone down.

"You fucking broke Andromeda, yo," Faith shook her head at Regulus.

"It appears I broke a lot of people."

"Wounded lover, dead paragon, con for a bro, fuck-up first class for a niece," Faith ticked off on her fingers. "You fucked up good."

"We do things spectacularly well in our family. All or nothing," Regulus' arms shook as fought to keep himself upright.

"Spectacular fuck-ups," Faith cleared her throat. "Should be the new family motto."

"Yes, it should," Regulus set his cup aside. "You became the slayer?"

"_That's_ your pressing question?" Faith cocked a brow at him.

"Seems the easiest to tackle."

"Yeah. Girl named Kendra got her throat slit and I put my foot through a concrete wall. Highlight of my day. Sucked for her, and the other slayer."

"_Other_ slayer?" Regulus frowned.

"There were two when I came on the scene. Now we number in the thousands," Faith shrugged.

"You're going have to explain how that all came about to me -"

"No, _you're_ gonna have to explain how you could keep me hidden from them all these years. And why."

"You were in danger Faith, and my mother would have seen you sent to an early grave because you were Sirius' bastard child and the child of a Squib. Your mother's family wanted nothing to do with you -"

"_Bullshit_," coughed through the door.

Regulus glared at Esteban's shadow, while Faith merely stared at her uncle. Esteban moved away from the door and left them alone again.

* * *

Word had just come in that McGonagall had been injured. That meant Hogwarts - and _Harry_ - were vulnerable. Sirius paced the halls of his mother's home, going crazy with worry. Over Harry, over Faith, over everything. Kreacher had been hiding all day, glaring at him and pouting because Faith was off looking up Regulus.

What bile would his once-beloved little brother spew about him? Would Faith believe him over Sirius? His head dropped to his hands. He never knew that Kreacher had intercepted Harry's frantic call over the mirror. He never knew that Kreacher had reported it to Bellatrix.

But then he never knew, in a random burst of job dissatisfaction, Kreacher had popped himself off to warn Faith. By then, word that Harry wasn't on campus had hit. The cavalry was gathering and Sirius could finally be of use.

* * *

Faith was sitting cross-legged in the chair in Regulus' room as the sun started sinking lower across the sky. He'd tired out quickly, and Esteban had popped his bubble that Marni's family had completely disowned her. They'd tried to reestablish contact, but by then, Marni'd grown a damn thick shell.

Andromeda had come back in eventually. She'd shown him a picture of her daughter and husband. She'd even shown him a picture of a sullen blond boy. She'd been sad when she'd shown him that.

"Narcissa's boy. He's in for a very rude awakening when the school term ends," she'd shrugged.

"Bella never -"

"Dear Merlin, _no_," Andromeda had shook at the very thought of her sister procreating. "Can you imagine what that child would have had to endure?"

"Worse than any of the Black cousins?" Regulus had said tiredly.

And now Faith was just sitting and watching over the man who'd risked his life, the life of his unborn child and of it's mother for _her_. Had he asked for help, Talia might have been a mother. Faith might have known her father. In the end, was she worth it? Was the good she'd done been enough?

There was pop in the room loud enough to shake Faith from her thoughts. She was on her feet as Kreacher stared blindly at Regulus' sleeping form. Tears formed in the house elf's eyes as he tiptoed towards his Master.

"Kreacher?"

"Mistress Faith has brought Master Regulus back!" Kreacher's face nearly broke as the crooked grin was leveled at Faith.

"Um, yeah," Faith's body rocked as Kreacher launched himself at her legs. "What are you doing here, Kreach?"

"Mistress Narcissa ordered Kreacher to report all goings on. Kreacher couldn't reach Mistress Narcissa - but Mistress Bellatrix answered."

"What's going on? Kreacher?" Andromeda stood still in the doorway. He didn't speak until Faith asked him.

"Master Harry is searching for Master Sirius. He believes that Master Sirius is at the Department of Mysteries with the Dark Lord. But he is not."

Andromeda gasped and Charlie swore, rushing away to communicate whatever it was going on. Faith stared between the house elf and her cousin.

"It's a trap for Harry," Andromeda shook.

"Who's Harry?" Regulus' voice spoke up from the bed.

"The Potters' fifteen year old son. The Boy Who Lived."

* * *

Sirius felt more alive than he had in weeks. His magic zapped out at the Death Eaters and he was dancing back and forth with an ease he barely remembered. Bellatrix, her dour mate & in-law were going after the teens. He needed to stop them. Tonks and Remus were on his sides, battling away with him.

And then he was facing off with his much-hated cousin. He laughed as she ducked one of his spells. He barely felt her final spell on him. His last sight was of Harry's shocked face, but his last thought was of Faith.

* * *

Andromeda had demanded Kreacher take Faith back immediately to Diagon Alley. Kreacher had shook all over, stiffened for a moment and had looked up at Faith with a mournful gaze. Regulus had called the house elf's name, and finally shook him out of his daze. Kreacher wouldn't answer to Andromeda, but he would answer to Regulus.

Faith felt her feet shake as she was standing in the doorway of the pub she'd been in with Andromeda and Ted just days before. The patrons stared at her as she looked around.

"Kreach, bring Andromeda here."

"Mistress -"

"Do it, Kreach, for me?" Faith asked quietly. She'd never had to pretty up a request for anyone, but she was feeling off-kilter and Andromeda would know why.

Not that she needed long for her answer. Remus was in the pub, his eyes shadowed in hurt. That Harry kid had been in trouble. Sirius was his godfather. And with the look on Remus' face, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that some serious shit had gone down. Remus had barely reached her when she spoke.

"It's Sirius, isn't it?"


	15. All You Had For Me Was Gone

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots

Author: JmariaRating: FR-15

Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected

Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.

Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest 'misplaced' member.

A/N: Yes. I had to do it. That was what prompted the fic in the first place, so you can't be too shocked. I like killing people. Fictional people that is. What? There are no bodies in my backyard.

_**Apples, Trees and Roots**_

_All You Had For Me Was Gone_

"Don't just fucking stand there, Lupin," Faith's hands shook as she stared down her father's best friend. "Is he -"

"We tried to - there, it was too sudden -" Remus seemed lost for words, which honestly freaked her out. He'd never been lost for words with her.

"Kid safe?" Faith's jaw tightened as she started past him, her eyes set dead on the bar. She needed something stiff down her gullet to deal with this shit. B'd told her, drunkenly once, that she'd gone on a vision quest when little D had been in trouble. Crazy First slayer told her that Death was the slayer gift. Seemed like that gift was transferable.

"Harry is safe."

"Somethin' good, I guess," she sidestepped the werewolf, not letting him touch her just in case that shit had a Midas-touch effect. "My baby cuz? She good at least."

"Nymphandora was injured. She'll be fine."

"You won't," Faith muttered. Her eyes narrowed on the bartender. "Strongest drink you got, man, and put it on his fuckin' tab."

Whether it was the squirrely-eyed look or the shifting of Remus behind her that got him moving, Faith didn't really give a fuck. An amber liquid was placed quickly in front of her and her hand gave a pussy little shake that had her growling in frustration. The second after the liquid burned a fiery trail down her throat, she glanced up at Remus.

"Threw fucking caution to the wind, didn't he? For that kid?" she rasped out, and she was gonna blame the booze for that rasp in her throat. "Must be nice."

"Faith -"

"Must be nice to feel that love on you. Must be fucking nice to know that was there for you," Faith's voice dropped. "I had that, never fucking felt it though. I got the shit end of the stick. Luck of the fucking Boston Irish."

"Perhaps we should -"

"I crawl out of one fucking war nearly whole only to get tossed into another. I resign myself to believing the lie of my life, and that shit gets blown open. I find my dead uncle only to lose my fucking father? The one creature who loves me unconditionally is the one who also sold him out? I mean, God, who has that kind of fucking luck but me," Faith shook her head. "Another fucking shot, man. And quit staring at my tits. I know they're damn exceptional."

The bartender shook his head, keeping his eyes down as he lined up three more shots. Apparently, Boston Irish luck got you shit luck and a shit-ton of booze. At least that was in the plus column for her night.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg stumbled. She was still too connected to all of the slayers, and right now, one of them was heavily grieving. She blinked as she let the magic of the Slayer Scythe help her to narrow down just who that was. Shock had her mouth dropping open, and a few minutes later, her fingers were autodialing.

* * *

Kreacher was not pleased about having to delay in bringing the Traitor back to his beloved Mistress Faith. But the haunted look in his Mistress's eyes had him doing it. Besides, his Master Regulus was there as well, weaker than he had been when Kreacher had seen him last. He was torn between his Master and his Mistress. It was finally Master Regulus demanding that he take the Traitor to his Mistress and remain at her side that moved him.

* * *

Andromeda stumbled a bit as Kreacher deposited her in the cloak room of the Leaky Cauldron. He left her standing there, amidst cloaks and brooms to race forward across the bar. Remus' lip drew back in a snarl which had Faith jerking her head back and saying something low and dark to him.

"…need you on Reggie watch, Kreach. Need you there for me, man," Faith said quietly. "Please?"

"Of course, Mistress. Kreacher will go to Master Regulus."

Without another word, Kreacher popped away. Andromeda slowed her walk, her eyes flicking back and forth between the Firewhiskey, Faith and Remus. Whatever had gone down in the Department of Mysteris had been very, very bad.

"Say it quickly to me, Lupin," Andromeda spoke quietly, her hand moving forward to scoot the glasses away from Faith. "I think, in light of everything today that we should cut the alcohol consumption down, yes?"

"Nymphandora is recovering -"

"What?" Andromeda's head snapped back to level a glare on the werewolf.

"From minor injuries," he continued on, never missing a beat.

"Brace, A, it only goes downhill from there."

"Lucius Malfoy was killed -"

"That's downhill?" Andromeda blinked at that reveal. Only a pity it hadn't happened before Draco had been reared into an unholy nightmare, based solely on Nymphandora's estimations of the teen.

"As was Sirius," Faith said quietly. "Want that booze just about now, dontcha?"

* * *

Harry felt numb. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe right. Sirius had just - _died_ in front of him. Tonks' angry, disbelieving cries had been the only thing that had him moving, running after Bellatrix. It was his punishment to mete out. She had taken the only family he had and ripped it away savagely. _But he'd gone out smiling._

"This is all _your_ fault, Potter."

Harry's head jerked up to see Malfoy, his eyes as red and lifeless as Harry's own. His fists were curled impotently at his side.

"Your aunt and father being bigoted psychopaths is my fault?" Harry couldn't be processing this right. "_Murdering_, bigoted psychopaths."

That seemed to leave Draco blessedly speechless for the second time in the time Harry had known him. The first had been when Hermione had slapped him their third year at Hogwarts. Both stood staring at each other, angry and grieving and completely uncertain as how to proceed.

* * *

Faith wished she was drunk. The shots hadn't been enough to keep her eyes from burning, her heart racing, her goddamned emotions in check. Was she a pansy-assed girly-girl? Had she cried when her mother, her watcher, her mentor died? Hell no. So why was she seconds - fucking seconds away from crying over her father who had put some other kid's needs above her own?

She was dimly aware of shattering glass and a brokenhearted sob. She just didn't know it all came from her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore studied the parchments in front of him. Three children, connected by guardianship and torn by the same deep grief. One property, deeded to each equally. All untrained in their magics, one recklessly so if the incident at the Cauldron was anything to go by. Which was why the two adults stood in front of him now.

"With Voldemort back and on the offensive, we can no longer keep Harry in his Aunt and Uncle's guardianship. With Lucius dead and Narcissa imprisoned for her misdeeds, Draco is now a ward of the state. And Faith - she cannot inherit the property with Regulus back from the dead and Sirius gone."

"Is this about the damn house?" Andromeda Tonks pushed herself forward. "You want the house that how has four legitimate owners?"

"Andromeda -"

"It has to do with the house elf," Dumbledore cut off whatever calming words Remus had been about to tell her. "Kreacher cannot be trusted. His first loyalty was to Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"And he adores that girl! If she asks it of him, he would slit his own wrists. Sirius, Merlin keep him, had no such loyalty from him. Knowing my -" her breath hitched a bit as she tried to regain her composure. "My cousin as I did, I'm sure he antagonized the hell out of that house elf. Loyalty has to be earned, and Faith, by finding Regulus - who Kreacher also adores - has more than earned that loyalty from him."

"Regulus is another wild card -"

"So it is about the unfindable house. I'm assuming you're giving me guardianship of my nephew, what with Bellatrix being a raging psychopath?"

"Yes," Dumbledore watched as she rose and collected her cloak. "And that of Harry."

She lifted her head slowly, uncertain she was following this conversation. A glance to Remus showed that he was equally uncertain.

"Harry? But surely Molly or Remus -"

"Remus has other business to see to. And Molly has children of her own to look after."

"And I, who has raised one female child and am training a young woman just coming into her powers, you find I'm capable of tackling two teenage boys who pretty much hate each other?"

"Yes."

"All because you want that fucking house?"

"For more than just the house."

* * *

Faith rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she heard the knock at her bedroom door. Ted called out to her as he cracked the door open a bit.

"Faith? Are you feeling up to a bit of breakfast?"

"Coffee, black and oatmeal." Nothing greasy or fried. She might not be able to tie one on like she used to, but she knew her stomach a little too well.

"Righty ho. Got that on the burner if you'd like to come down in a bit."

"Sure."

She shoved the blankets down and rolled out of bed. She remembered Andromeda talking to her in a soothing voice and leading her back from the pub. Then she remembered the weak-ass tears. Shaking her head at her own image in the mirror, she barely registered the wisp of cold as she hurried to dress.

Ted was making noise in the kitchen when she finally came down. Tonks sat at the table, looking bruised and broken, her hand on a cup of tea. Faith cleared her throat and sat down next to her cousin.

"You okay, Tonks?"

"Better than some," Tonks gave her a small, sad smile. "It happened so fast and I sort of froze. We - we had to get the kids out."

"Kids?"

"The four Weasley kids, Neville, Luna and Hermione. And Harry."

"Eight kids against a group of trained psychopaths," Ted slammed the pan on the stove, his voice thick with outrage. "Damn it all."

"Bellatrix, her insane husband and his brother. Malfoy. A couple of others," Tonks shuddered. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

"Bellatrix killed Sirius?" Faith didn't want to hear this, but she couldn't stop herself from asking the questions.

"Protecting Harry. My partner got Malfoy. The others - they got out there fast once they realized it was going south. Bellatrix lead Harry to V-voldemort," Tonks hands shook as much as her voice did.

"The kid went after her? Is he fucking insane?" Faith couldn't help herself again, from blurting that out. If the only family who cared about her had died at the hands of a monster - well, Faith had run in the opposite direction as fast and as far as she could. And she hadn't been much older than the kid when that shit had gone down.

"I imagine it was the grief and anger of seeing Sirius -"

Ted was cut off by a banging on the front door. Which was just completely odd. He shut off the gas on the stove and set the hot pan on a pad on the table. He clutched his wand and left the two girls in the kitchen. Standing at the door, he creaked it open slowly, checking for weapons. One could never be so sure these days.

The door burst open and two teenage girls rushed past him, screaming out Faith's name. A tall, dark haired man with an eye patch followed them, only more sedately.

"Can I help you?" Ted shouted.

"Sorry, G-man told us to take the calm approach, but the girls were worried, and well, I'm not really good at containing them yet. We work with Faith."

"Who are you?"

"Xander Harris," the man stuck his hand out. "Willow felt something off with Faith, and called us in to check on her since she hasn't answered our texts or calls for a couple of days."

"Xander, what the hell are you three doing here?" Faith, followed by the two teenage girls glared at the man.

"We're here for you."

To which she punched him in the shoulder before hugging the man.


	16. All the Fears and Faults You Left Behind

Title: Apples, Trees and RootsAuthor: JmariaRating: FR-15Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected : Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest 'misplaced' member.A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. It's been a rough couple of months of trying to kick writers block and dealing with my insane family. Also, check out christytrekkie's amazing fanart for this fic. It's absolutely gorgeous and I adore it.

_**Apples, Trees and Roots**_

_All the Fears and Faults You Left Behind_

"Does he actually expect me to collect two bereaved children right this very moment with no forewarning?" Dromeda hissed at Remus. "Honestly? Both of them have been trained to _not_ go lightly with complete strangers. And that is _exactly _what I am to them. Draco has never met me, much less seen a portrait of me and Harry - with everything going on with Faith at home, how can you get behind this?"

"Because it's the only plan we've got at the moment," Remus sighed heavily. "I'll be going with you. Both boys know and slightly trust me -"

"Are you going to blatantly flirt with my daughter again?" Andromeda said dryly as they rounded another corner. Remus stumbled a bit at the question. "Precisely what I thought."

"I am not -"

"Remus, that girl has been infatuated with you since Sirius brought you around when you were both teenagers. I'm her mother, I know these things. Just as I know these two boys are going to raise unholy hell when I have to break the news to them that they're never going home again."

"I wouldn't expect it so much on Harry's part," Remus said slowly, still trying to process the curve she'd thrown at him.

"Then he will when I tell him his mates can't come round because I have a volatile witch who's destroyed countless objects when her emotions run hot. I've already made a commitment to that girl and I feel like I'm betraying her by bringing in these boys. I haven't even had time to owl Ted about any of this," Andromeda drew to a stop. "But the alternative isn't any better, is it? Sending them to a home or leaving them to their own devices. Over _that house_."

"It's not - "

"Sirius forgot about that house until Dumbledore prompted him. You didn't even know it was unfindable, mainly because Sirius hated it that much and lived with the Potters most of the time. Stands to reason that the only one who did know is the man who sent numerous owls to it for more than a decade," Andromeda braced herself in front of the little room she could see the two teens sitting in. "You better make sure that Dumbledore has gotten my home a special dispensation from the Ministry for magical training. Because he at the _very least_ owes me special dispensation for three underage magic users. If I get so much as _one_ owl for misuse of magic, I'm moving my niece's whole damn American wizarding dynasty into that house he covets. And that includes a woman nicknamed Belly, for Merlin's sake."

* * *

Tonks blinked rapidly at the conversation between the two teenage girls that Faith had introduced as V and D, and then laughed at her own joke. Faith had yet to tell them why the witch named Willow had felt her grieving.

"I'd say it was a boyfriend, but she bounced back pretty quickly after Robin," the man, Xander, said quietly from beside her. "I know they dropped the big bomb of her being a wizard's daughter on her suddenly, and her mom is already dead so…" He trailed off, his one eye settling on her.

"Her father, my cousin Sirius. He was killed, oddly enough, by my aunt," Tonks answered, just as quietly.

"Sounds like my kind of family reunion." Xander shook his head and waited for Tonks to finish explaining, the eye on her letting Tonks know he knew something much deeper was at play.

"He was protecting a boy about the age of the girls."

"He tight with this boy?"

"His godson."

"Shit," Xander sighed. "She's not gonna be taking this one well."

"No, she shattered every glass in the pub and broke quite a few chairs as well," Tonks watched the two girls burrow into Faith, which seemed to rattle her cousin even further. "How does she know these girls?"

"Vi, the redhead? Faith led her into a few battles. She's a slayer as well, raised by her watcher like Faith was," Xander's hand dragged through his hair. "Dawn, she's a watcher-in-training and like a little sister to all of us Scoobies. The three of them and another slayer Rona, took over with organizing the girls right after Sunnydale."

"I keep forgetting they all fought in a battle I missed out on. Or, while I was off fighting other battles," Tonks looked at the redhead in particular in a new light. She couldn't be much older than Harry, and like the young wizard had been a victim to an older and more vile magic.

"You're one of the chosen Witches?" Xander asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure I'm one of the reasons Faith wasn't given the option to be a witch first and chosen second."

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?" Dawn asked again, her head resting back on the sofa that she and Vi had her pinned on.

"I'm five by five," Faith said thickly. "My sperm donor died. I'm - it's not -"

"My dad died in front of me."

Both heads whipped around to face Vi. The redheaded slayer had always toed the line that she couldn't remember her parents. That her watcher had been the only family she remembered, and that she had only had to see his death. This was a new curveball.

"V?"

"I heard my brother scream, my baby sister cry, and then Daddy -" The redhead shook with the emotion of it. "Why didn't I remember that?"

"Oh, shit, baby girl," Faith took Vi's face in her hands. "They bound your memories."

"Why? Why am I remembering now instead?" Her eyes were big with puzzlement.

"Faith's the trigger," Dawn said quietly, her brow furrowed. "Or, her dad dying is the trigger. I bet Ro, Kennedy, all of the slayers with active watchers - had some bad memories blocked. It's gonna keep happening, the memory spells snapping at random."

"I had a _family_." Vi's words were broken and hollow, and Faith could relate in a way she didn't want to.

"You still got family, V," Faith let the girl sink into her side. "You got a shit ton of sisters, you hear?"

"You know you do, Vi," Dawn pushed off the sofa and rounded to support the other girl.

"How'd I get to be the one we're comforting?" Vi's laugh was weak, but it was a start.

"Just know, you let this shit get out that I'm getting all in touch with my feminine side, I'll hex your bony ass," Faith's own bruised chest felt lighter for a second, understanding now why B had always surrounded her self with people, why she'd let them in. "I'm a bad-ass witchy slayer with a rep to protect, you feel me?"

"Got it."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was up on his feet again, glaring at the Headmaster, Professor Lupin and the woman who claimed to be a blood relation. His mother should be here. His father was dead, but he and his mother should be plotting revenge for that at this very moment. They should be grieving in private as well as plotting.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit back down," Dumbledore said wearily.

"I should be boarding that train with everyone else. My mother -"

"Your mother was incarcerated five days ago, Draco," the woman said calmly. "She will not be waiting for you. Just as Harry's Aunt will not be waiting for him at the station."

"She never did. Not after the first year," Harry muttered, not bothering to look up as he spoke.

"You lie."

"Why would I lie about my aunt?" Harry did look up at that.

"I wasn't talking to you, Scarhead," Draco spat. "I was talking to the blood traitor."

"Nice to see Cissa spoke of me fondly," she answered. "And much like Harry, why would I lie? Have you ever known me to lie?"

"You married beneath your bloodline -"

"I hate to break it to you, Draco, but our bloodline didn't start out as purely as your mother and father like to imagine," Andromeda Tonks rose then, her height making her taller than him, not by much, but enough that he had to look up to meet her eyes. "And I have never regretted my choice to marry a Muggleborn wizard. It has brought me nothing but happiness in the last twenty-five years. And seeing as if I hadn't married where I wanted, you would not be alive to throw this tantrum, I'd imagine you'd be rather grateful for my defection."

"Andromeda, I think that's enough," Dumbledore said quietly.

"And I'll thank you to not interfere as I shut down said tantrum by my charge," she snapped rather quickly. "Now, I suggest you boys both collect your belongs and wait for me in the hall while I and Professor Dumbledore arrange alternate transportation for us. Your cousins and uncle await our arrival."

"Cousins?"

"Yes. Now move."

* * *

Ted had to reread the missive twice. Tonks, Faith, Xander and the teenagers were all sitting at the dinner table, talking animatedly as he prepared a late luncheon. Andromeda had been gone far longer than he'd anticipated, so the owl had been quite a relief when it arrived. Until he actually read it.

"Damnation," he sighed.

"What's up, Uncle Ted?" Faith asked, sneaking up behind him.

"There's been a slight change to the living arrangements," Ted pulled the platter from the counter and hefted it over to the table. "Faith, Pixie, will you come with me for a moment. Go ahead and dig in girls, we'll only be a moment."

Tonks and Faith followed him quietly, not quite sure where he was going with this. He led them to the tiny study that Andromeda normally locked herself into so as to avoid her husband when he was annoying her.

"Da, you're kind of scaring me," Tonks laughed as she bounced over to the chaise that had many fond memories for Ted.

"What's shakin'?" Faith crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the head of the chaise.

"Andromeda was summoned by Dumbledore this morning."

"Shit," Tonks muttered.

"Precisely," Ted answered. For Faith's benefit he added, "She and I have been asked to become guardian to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"Fuck," Faith hissed out at the exact moment that a whole bookcase vomited it's contents.

* * *

Much like the Burrow, the Tonks' home was set by itself. It looked like a normal cottage as far as Harry could tell and was a much more welcoming sight that the house on Privet Drive. Anything was better than his Aunt's home. Well, Grimmauld Place and Sirius would have been the preferred place, but he hadn't that option any more, had he?

"There is something I have to share with you before we arrive," Andromeda said, glancing back at them from the passenger seat. Remus had driven, which confused Harry. Hadn't he Order business to see to? "Sirius, as you know -"

"_That_ criminal?" Draco spat out, cutting her off.

"Darling, your mother is in prison, as were three of our other relatives. Including your cousin, Sirius. Let's not bandy about those stones, shall we?" Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him, before looking squarely at Harry. "Sirius had a bit of a wild youth."

"I figured," Harry's throat tightened, making it hard for the words to make their way out.

"Yes, and that reminds me, we _will_ be having the safe sex talk _often_. You will know contraception charms backwards and frontwards until you both are reciting them in your sleep. Which, the notoriety of the two of you, you might need to say them in your sleep," Andromeda took a deep breath. "To clarify why, you'll be meeting Sirius' daughter today."

"_Daughter_?" Harry asked, not sure he heard it right.

"Yes, his daughter. Your other cousin, Draco. We'll also be going over house rules, once I set eyes on my daughter and niece, and know that they are both safe and sound."


	17. Fate has Led You Through It

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots

Author: Jmaria

Rating: FR-15

Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.

Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.

Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest 'misplaced' member.

A/N: Today would have been my parents 42nd wedding anniversary. Unfortunately, they only got to spend 22 of those years together. I bring them up, and today's special meaning for me, because they are definitely my template for Ted and Andromeda. Even in canon, they're very similar to my parents. My grandparents weren't really sold on my dad and my mom dating (I only recently found out that my dad actually took my mom's older sister out on a date, who just happens to be my godmother). But my dad, the romantic that he was, won them all over in the end. My grandparents with his firm belief in family, and my mom with his huge romantic gestures. (Okay, so Ted never really won the Blacks over, but he did win Andromeda, and really, that's all that matters.)

_**Apples, Trees and Roots**_

_Fate has Led You Through It_

Faith counted up, down, left, right and center, and still her damn emotions couldn't get in check. At least shit stopped popping off the shelves every three seconds. Of course, Xander was to blame - credit, what the fuck ever. Losing an eye didn't make him any less of a goofball.

"Now, sibling rivalry is tough, I'll admit it. Not that I know first hand, but it was bitch to go through with Buffy and Dawn," He said softly, nudging her side when Ted had finally let him in when the fourth bookcase upended itself.

"Xan, these kids ain't my siblings," Faith took a deep breath. "This is the kid he _died _for."

"I get that," Xander glanced around the strewn books. "Giles would be devastated at the state of this library."

"Dude," Faith shook her head.

"He's a kid," Xander said more seriously. "A scared, stupid kid who's the chosen one. He's alone and, more than anyone, you know what that's like."

"Fuck, Xan -"

"Hey, as the man who's virginity you took by brute force, I have the right to call to your more protective instincts."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," Faith snorted.

"I might have been saving myself for Jesus, you turned me away from a higher calling -"

"_Really_?" The books on the last full bookcase stopped quaking.

"Okay, maybe not. But, books have stopped cannonballing off the shelves."

"I cockblocked him."

Xander's head cocked to the side. He opened and closed his mouth, not quite sure where she was going with that statement.

"Okay, it might be the fact that I only have one eye, but did I hear you right? You cockblocked a kid?"

"My old man. He - he wanted to talk to me, and every time I shoved him away. Hell, I even threw the damn kid back in his face," Faith scrubbed the heels of her palms over her eyes before dragging them back through her hair. "I shoved him away, like I did with B back in Sunnydale."

"At least he cared that you were alive. My dad - he didn't even call to see if I was alive after Sunnydale. And you couldn't have predicted anything that happened."

"Xan, in our line of work? For real? I should've fucking known," Faith heaved out. "I should've known."

"Are you psychic along with being a witch now?" Xander demanded.

"No. Maybe. I think it's part of the family gift," Faith said it so blandly that she knew it threw him. His eye blinked rapidly. "No, not yet."

"Then how could you have known?"

"Got a gut, don't I?"

* * *

Andromeda took a deep breath and popped the door open. Ted and Nymphadora stood in the doorway, both faces a matching set of worry. Bugger all. She slid her eyes to the death-grip Remus had on the steering wheel.

"Tell me you don't find that irritably cute," Andromeda muttered quietly, to which Remus' head jerked upright. She'd spoken quietly, because neither boy made a move. "And I'll call you a damned liar, because that is exactly what got me into trouble twenty-five years ago. Right then, boys, out of the vehicle. I'm sure you're both starving."

"Think I'd rather starve than eat anything you made," Draco sneered.

"Well, you're in luck seeing as I very rarely cook," Andromeda retorted. "Hungry, Harry?"

"Not very -"

"Remus, don't make it an unholy trinity. I know you're a bottomless pit when it comes to Ted's cooking."

"We wouldn't want to disappoint Ted, now would we?" Remus cleared his throat.

"It leads to an unhealthy amount of pouting on his part. Come along, boys."

She slid from the car, her eyes locked on her husband and daughter. Both were frowning at the much slower exit of the teens and Remus. Tonks' mouth popped open to question her, but Andromeda held up one hand to silence her daughter.

"Dumbledore left me with little choice, and believe me there will be words with that man in future about my displeasure. As it stands, both boys are grieving, Faith is grieving and we'll be lucky if the house is standing by the end of the night," Andromeda took a calming breath as she heard the boys approach. "Now, Draco, Harry, I'd like to introduce you to my husband Ted, and my daughter Nymphadora. I'm sure you've prepared a lovely luncheon for us, haven't you darling?"

"Well, a good amount of it's gone, but I'm sure I can whip some more up," Ted's eyes narrowed on Remus when Nymphadora fluttered at the sight of him. "Lupin. Good to see you."

"None of that, Ted. Boys, go ahead and follow Uncle Ted to the kitchen for something to eat and I'll be along in a moment. Where's Faith?" Andromeda snapped a hand in front of her daughter's face.

"In the study. We had a bit of an incident with the bookcases when the news broke," Nymphadora bit at her lip, her eyes still skittering on to Remus's backside as Ted led him and the boys away.

"Could you be any more obvious, darling?" Andromeda sighed. "Please tell me some of my books survived."

"She didn't blow them up, just popped most of them off the shelves. Although, if Xander hadn't -"

"Whom?"

"One of the new watchers. They felt her grief, Mum. Him and two teenagers came to make sure she was okay. The Coven - they've damaged a lot of people," Nymphadora finally locked her eyes on her mother. "The slayer - the one of the girls that Xander bought with him? She'd had her entire memory erased of her family, to the point where she didn't even know that she had one."

"The Council did much of the damage," Andromeda made her way to the study. "If it's the young girl I'm thinking of, the Coven did the only thing they could to keep her from becoming unhinged and useless to the Council."

"How can you - "

"I've taken over the Coven, darling. I had to know what I was getting in to, what damage I could contain. Violet Day, is she the girl sitting in my kitchen?"

"Said her name was Vi -"

"The Council, not her Watcher nor the Coven - they did much experimenting with her age group. They wanted to see if the latent Slayer potential could be harnessed - if they could pick the new slayer at will instead of by chance. Only seven girls survived the experiment," Andromeda spoke quietly. "Six were able to have their memories altered successfully. The seventh girl - she's beyond help. This is not to leave us, do you understand?"

"Then why're you telling me?"

"Because as it stands, you and Faith will take over the Coven one day. It's important that you know what mistakes were made, and what can be done to fix them," she stopped in front of the door. "I'll ask you to take Faith's Watcher to the kitchen and keep everyone calm and from killing one another. Knowing my nephew, he's bound to be getting on someone's very last nerve within moments."

* * *

Faith's head jerked up as Andromeda stepped into the study and blatantly ignored the books strewn everywhere. She blinked twice and then settled her gaze on Xander.

"Mr. Harris, I presume?"

"Um, Xander will do, Mrs. Tonks," Xander shuffled forward, hand extended.

"I'm sure my husband gave you leave to call him by his first name, so I can only ask that you call me Andromeda," she gave him a polite smile, and firmly took his hand. "I hate to impose on your time with Our Faith, but I have some things that need to be discussed quite urgently."

"Uh, sure. I'll just go check on the girls."

"Shite, I forgot about the girls. And teenage boys," Tonks groaned.

"I think right about now, your concern should be on the fact that there is a slayer in the room with a werewolf," Andromeda muttered to her daughter, whose eyes went wide. "My daughter will show you to your charges."

"Right. Werewolf?" Xander asked as Nymphadora led him from the room.

"Oh, I'd definitely be more worried about Draco and your girls than Remus doing them any harm, Tonks words echoed back at them just before Andromeda slid the door shut.

"So, I got little brothers now. Fun," Faith threw out into the growing silence.

"Unfortunately, for now, yes, you do. But that is the very least of your concerns. I made an oath to you Faith, and I will see it through. Which is why I accepted those boys into my home."

"Come again?"

"Your paternal grandmother, Walburga, inherited a very special house. A nearly unfindable house that your father was allowing a secret society to use. With Sirius's death, the house falls to four heirs. Your Uncle Regulus, by blood, should inherit it, but the presumption of his death - well, he's temporaily out of the running. Walburga favored Narcissa after Bellatrix and Sirius's arrests and Regulus's presumed death. Narcissa in turn deeded over all property to her now deceased husband Lucius, who set all his property to his son, Draco," Andromeda stepped around the fallen books to take the seat that Xander had vacated. "Sirius, having no family left that he liked wasbarred from leaving it to Tonks or myself and not knowing of your existence until very recently, named Harry as his heir. Regulus, once again being presumed dead and not knowing if he himself would survive, left that will with his father that gave you the property along with your sizable inheritance."

"Four way split."

"Correct."

"Doesn't explain why you took them in, though."

"I don't want to see them become pawns anymore than you would become. I don't give a flying fuck about that house, but I do about the three of you children."

"Not a kid, Andy," Faith shook her head, her eyes down so Andromeda couldn't what her words meant.

"You are. As of the moment Nymphadora brought you through that door and the moment I saw Sirius's devastated face over what had befallen you, you became my child. It's funny actually," Andromeda sat back, her eyes unfocused and a small smile on her lips. "Ted and I tried for years to have another child after Nymphadora. We both came from large families and wanted the same for our Pixie. I'm still not convinced Walburga didn't hex us after she was born. And now, in the span of two weeks, I've got four children. Serves the old bitch right."

Faith didn't have an answer for that, so she let them lapse into silence for a moment. It was fucking weird having people care about her. When it doesn't rain, it pours. She'd gone through years of a virtual desert of people caring about her and now she had a cousin, an aunt and uncles, mini-slayers and watchers, and a house elf.

"If I left Draco to his own devices, the Dark Lord would have found a way to use him to bring down the Order. If I had left Harry, the Order would have used him the same way. Regulus - if he doesn't get imprisoned for using the dark arts to keep you safe, he'd still be a wild card. The only person I would trust with that damn house would be you. You are not invested in this war, so you would let neither side have it, as it should be. But Professor Dumbledore won't let me have it my way, so I'm taking all the cards off the table. He has the house for now, but I've got all the heirs to it," Andromeda reached for her hand, and Faith didn't flinch when she took it. "Which brings me to Kreacher. We have to do something about him."

"K? Why?" Faith shook her head, not sure where the house elf fit into the big picture.

"Kreacher - he betrayed Sirius. He let Harry go off to the Ministry, thinking Sirius was under attack. He also conveyed this message to Bellatrix. They're going to want to punish him severely, Faith. And Bellatrix will use him unmercifully if we don't do something to protect him."

"Kreach - he's not all there, up there, you know? I think he's been alone with his ghosts for too long. He's never been nothing but good to me," Faith shook her head. "So he fucks up once and boom, that's it?"

"No. You - you have his undying loyalty. Other than Regulus, you're the only person who does. You brought his beloved master back to him. He will do whatever you command of him. And that is what you _must_ command him to do."

"Huh?"

"You must summon Kreacher to you and have him swear his fidelity to you and you alone. He may still do things for Regulus, Draco and Harry, because with the house, so goes the house-elf and that's -"

"Still a four-way split," Faith nodded.

"But if you have him swear fidelity to you and you alone, and make it so there is no loophole where he can twist it to reveal anything to Bellatrix, you save not only the heirs, but you save him as well."

"Why do you care what happens to K? He's been nothing but mean to you," Faith asked, not sure what Kreacher's fate had to do with Andromeda's peace of mind.

"All the noble families have had house elves. Imprisoned them, really. The Malfoys' had Dobby, the Walburga Blacks had Kreacher, and my parents had a sweet little house-elf named Posy. My last year at Hogwarts, Ted asked me to run away with him. Posy helped me sneak away from my own betrothal party. My mother and Bellatrix tortured her on a rack until she could no longer scream. She then sent a message called a Howler to me that played Posy's screams on a repeating track," Andromeda's breath caught at just the memories of Posy's pained and terrified screams, the house-elf's own remorseful begging of more punishment for her wicked actions coming between the screams until they were nothing more than a deathly gurgle. "Even if Kreacher is never more than rude and surly to me and Tonks, I would not wish whatever creative fate Bellatrix would have in store for him. Because Dumbledore would make Harry swear him to secrecy and then not care where the chips fall."

"I call him now or later?"

"I'll leave you to call him now. It's better done sooner than later. When you're ready, you can come out and meet the boys. I understand if that's not today or even tomorrow," Andromeda rose then, staring down at the remarkable young woman in front of her. "His death was nobody's fault in this house. Not yours, not Harry's, and not Kreacher's. It falls solely on Bellatrix's shoulders, and you can be damn sure that witch will never be allowed to harm any one in this house. I swear that to you, Faith."

"You don't owe me anything," Faith frowned at her.

"I owe you nearly everything," Andromeda smiled again, her hand brushing away a strand of Faith's hair.


	18. Will It Be Faith or Fear

Title: Apples, Trees and Roots

Author: Jmaria

Rating: FR-15

Disclaimer: J.K. and Joss own all. I own battered copies of their collected works.

Spoilers: Season 7, book 5, my ficlet _Numb the Pain_.

Summary: Faith never thought she'd become somebody's family or The collected Black family reacts to their newest 'misplaced' member.

A/N: So it seems like I'm on a writing splurge. I've been in a funk the last couple of months - the weather, the world, my family - it all topped up on me. This story is special. It started off as a one shot with NtP, and so many people were curious about the back story of Faith and Sirius that it infected me with the idea. It became this huge arc of how everyone should interact, how they connect, where they're going. There are two lines that I've been itching to write since I wrote the very first few chapters. The last line of part 17 was one of them.

As for Draco, Andy and Kreacher. Yes, I realize Draco is an ass through the last two books, but those don't happen and having a 15 year old nephew, I know that teenage boys are straight-up jackasses half the time so I'm giving the kid the benefit of the doubt. Andy's story, since Tonks brought out the fact that her mom married a muggleborn, had me so excited to meet her in the last two books, and straight up - J.K. failed me. She was nothing like I had hoped. Narcissa was warmer than her, and it left me wondering why the hell Ted even wanted her. So, I made her how I wanted her. And Kreacher? J.K. is always so puzzled that we fall in love with her 'villains' - I straight up sympathized with Draco, Narcissa, and Kreacher in the last book. They were all victims of abuse of one nature or another, and their actions while being 'bad', I could totally see where they were coming from.

_**Apples, Trees and Roots**_

_Will It Be Faith or Fear_

Harry drew up short as Mr. Tonks led them in through to the kitchen. Two teenage girls, brunette and redhead, sat across the table with sandwiches raised to their mouths. Their eyes creaked toward each other and brows raised and lowered hurriedly before snapping back to face them. Harry offered them a weak smile before he felt Draco step up behind him.

"Ugh, don't tell me there's a Weasel infestation here too," Draco sneered.

"Weasels are mostly cute and would bite your face off if they're cornered, so I really hope they don't have an infestation. Unless it's an infestation of cute, because that would be awesome," the redhead who didn't realize she was being insulted grinned at them, excited by the idea of cute weasels, while her friend set her sandwhich down and studied them like a bug. Her hand on the redhead's arm got her friend's attention and gave her head a little shake. "Oh, no weasels then?"

"Merlin, is it a Muggle?" Draco actually gaped at the two girls.

"He said that in a dirty way," the redhead's eyes finally narrowed.

"It's because he has a bully-face. He reminds me of that jerk-off I went to school with, although, he definitely lacks the body mass," the brunette's eyes slid to Harry. "Your friend always so sweet to the ladies?"

"Only those that are mental enough to figure it's flirting," Harry's chuckle actually surprised him. The brunette smiled at his chuckle. "I'm Harry."

"Dawn, and this is Vi. We're Faith's girls," Dawn said.

"Hi!" Vi chirped.

"Ah, good. See, I told you there was nothing to worry about, Pixie," Mr. Tonks said cheerfully. "Pull up a seat, boys and I'll whip you up some of those sandwiches the girls are enjoying."

"They are _killer_ sandwiches, Mr. T," Dawn's smile got impossible wider at the sight of Tonks' dad. "And I come from a long line of sandwich aficionados. Well, that and tacos. We're a big fan of Mexican take-out. And pizza -"

"Oh, donuts and ice coffees from Timmy Ho's," Vi laughed.

"You said you were Faith's girls?" Harry stepped around the gapping Draco and helped himself to a seat beside Dawn.

"Yeah, Faith's - well, Faith is kind of like a big sister to us," Dawn said slowly. "Do you know Faith?"

"Is that -" Harry glanced up at Tonks, who nodded with tears in her eyes. "No, I - I've never met her. Her father was my godfather."

"Oh, crap!" Dawn's reaction had Harry's head jerking around and Mr. Tonks dropping his plate with a thunk in front of Harry. "I was just really hoping blondie bear over there was the - ow, Vi! You could put out a rib!"

"And you could have verbal diarrhea all over the place. Hello, that's my job," Vi rolled her eyes.

"Eat up, boys," Mr. Tonks shook his head at the girls. "Andy and Faith will be along shortly."

"We should really get her to Diagon Alley and - bloody hell, the hormones are all in one room, Da?" Tonks groaned.

"No, a set of them are in the all, making googly eyes at each other," Mr. Tonks' eyes narrowed at Remus' brightening cheeks.

"Da!"

"Um, code Oz," Vi's eyes blinked at Remus.

"He's very much a code Oz," a dark haired man with a dark patch over his eye.

"You had your ass stuck to the side of a Himalayan mountain for six years?" Vi's eyes slowed the blinking.

"The Carpathians for three years," Remus gave the girl a gentle smile.

"Shut up! I so want to see if Dracula is still -"

"No one's talking about the Master Creeper," Xander snapped, which had the room going quiet.

"Is everything okay with our girl in there?" Mr. Tonks asked, coming to stand beside Xander, Tonks and Remus.

"Faith and Andromeda needed a girl to girl chat," Xander looked relieved to get off the subject of Dracula.

"Faith has something to see to for the moment," Andromeda called from the doorway. "And we need to discuss the rules for the house. Hello girls, you must be the trainee watcher and slayer that Faith told me about. I see Ted's treated us all to his world class sandwiches."

"I so want to be her when I grow up," Dawn grinned at Harry and Vi.

"Ditto."

* * *

Andy had pulled the door closed behind her, leaving Faith alone in the study. She had to summon Kreacher to her to bind him to her will. It left her stomach in knots to bind another living being to her, but she knew that it was the only way to keep everyone safe. Andy had told her to whisper Kreacher's name and the house-elf would come running or popping or whatever.

"Kreacher," Faith said with her eyes closed, picturing the little elf in his black toga. There was a loud popping that had her eyes jerking back open, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. He stood uncomfortably in the bright room, his back pressed against the corner.

"Mistress Faith has summoned Kreacher?"

"Yeah, Kreach."

"Will Mistress punish Kreacher now?"

"What?"

"Word has come that Master Sirius is -" Kreacher blinked several times, his voice rasping lower. "The Master Sirius is dead. Unless it is as it was with Master Regulus -"

"He's really dead, Kreach," Faith's own throat tightened.

"Then Kreacher shall punish himself for bringing this upon the Most Noble House of Black -"

"No. No punishing yourself, Kreacher," Faith snapped, pushing herself off the chaise, and strode to crouch down in front of me. "Kreach, look at me."

"Kreacher has broken the most basic of tenets that a house-elf must uphold - nothing is to befall the family that the house-elf serves based on the house-elf's actions," Kreacher retreated back in on himself.

"You psychic, Kreach?" Faith reached out a hand to his shaking shoulder.

"No - no house-elf has that gift. It is for wizard-kind alone."

"Right," Faith gave him a gentle squeeze. "Now, we're at a crossroads, Kreach."

"Mistress?"

"I know you're bound to the house my grandmother owned, but there's some issues with the house -"

"Kreacher will do anything to protect his mistress's home," Kreacher's wrinkled face perked up at the need to be useful and productive.

"Even if this is your mistress's home?" Faith asked.

"Not Grimmauld Place?" Kreacher frowned.

"This is _my_ home," _For now_, Faith silently added. "Am I your mistress?"

"Master Sirius and Master Regulus both instructed that Kreacher look after the young mistress."

Faith felt his words like a kick in the chest. Other than Angel, Dawn and Giles, how many people had actually wanted to look out for her? And it seemed it had been her old man's dying wish. Son of a bitch.

"Then I need you to do something for me, Kreach," Faith pushed the thoughts of her dad down.

"Anything, Mistress."

"I need you to swear fidelity to the New House of Black."

"Mistress?"

"You swore fidelity to the _Old_ House of Black: Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and Sirius Black. I'm the _New _House of Black."

"But Master Regulus, Master Draco and Master -" Kreacher grimaced before continuing, "Harry Potter. Are they not of the House of Black?"

"They are," Faith wasn't sure how to go on. "As are Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks."

"But they are traitors -" Kreacher seemed to realize that he, too, had at least in part betrayed his House and clamped his mouth shut.

"Lot easier swearing fidelity to just me, ain't it?" Faith chuckled. "Draco, Harry and probably Regulus will be living here with us. I'm not saying don't do the small stuff if they ask - _nicely_ - for you to do. If you swear fidelity to my House of Black, that includes those six people. You don't do big stuff, like contact Narcissa or Bellatrix. You don't zap them away from this house unless I clear it. All the big stuff, comes through me. I don't care how big or small it may seem, you come to me first for my okay. And you always tell me the truth. Can you do that, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher will do whatever his Mistress commands of him," Kreacher didn't even hesitate.

* * *

Andromeda liked the two young girls immensely, and they seemed to put Harry at ease. Draco was oddly silent as she sat between the two boys. Ted leaned against the counter while her daughter, Remus and Xander all talked amongst themselves. It was time to set the expectations before the boys.

"Now, I'm not certain what you were expecting upon arrival in my home, but I'm going to set your minds at ease about it."

"I was expecting to be at Malfoy Manor," Draco said thickly, his mouth pursed in anger.

"The Ministry eagerly seized the property this morning while Professor Dumbledore broke the news of your new situation, Draco," Andromeda said gently. He flinched at her words. "I am sorry for your loss. I might not have been close to Narcissa over the years, but I do know she loves you dearly. But there are many young girls, such as those two girls, that your mother did a great disservice to over the years. She knew what would happen to her should she ever be found out, and she is now reaping the consequences of those actions. And we, all of us, have lost a loved one to this new outbreak of war. You are not the only one to be touched by this grief."

She watched him closely, and noticed that Dawn's eyes had flicked over to watch him. Hmm. He seemed to feel her eyes on him, and he'd kept bottled whatever it was that he was about to retort.

"For the next two years, you will both be my wards. Faith, Sirius's daughter, is also my ward until she comes to grips with her magic. For everyone's safety, I'm afraid there will be no friends over this summer. I'm not denying you your friends for selfish or evil whims, it's purely for everyone's safety. We can, of course, arrange some outings to Diagon Alley or other safe locations. Ted and I both have work, so we'll have to arrange them ahead of schedule. I wish I could give both of you the freedom you're accustomed to, but it is necessary. That said, you'll never be idle, I'm sure. You will both be given weekly chores to earn spending money. There's a nice little village just down the road that has a market we frequent every Saturday morning."

"A Muggle village?" Draco's eyes widened at the idea.

"There are very few Wizarding villages around here, and you know why. Ted, he enjoys visiting his family down there on occasion," Andromeda smiled. "As I was saying, you'll be expected to keep up with your chores and schoolwork. You'll be expected to clean up your rooms at least once a week, and make your beds everyday. Nymphadora, Remus and Faith will all be fixtures in this house, and both of you will be expected to follow any rules or do anything they ask. Are we understood?"

"Are we expected to be your slaves -"

"Give it a rest, Malfoy," Harry finally snapped. "A little hard work won't kill you."

"Boys," Andromeda snapped a hand in front of their face, stopping the row before it had a chance to blossom. "It's not anything less than what I set my own child to over the years. And she grew up to be an Auror, so I can't have done everything wrong. What I'm asking of you is very little more than what you've been doing for yourselves at Hogwarts the last five years. Now, all I expect of you boys today is to finish this meal, meet Faith, have supper, and go to sleep. Ted and I will set up a schedule for you in the morning and we'll go from there."

"Whatever," Draco muttered, turning his face down to his sandwich and ignoring the rest of them.

* * *

"Does she know?" Harry asked quietly. When Andromeda only stared at him, he fidgeted in his seat and looked away. "About Sirius's death and whose fault -"

"From what I was told, Bellatrix is the one who took the shot."

A dark haired woman stepped past Xander, Remus and Tonks. She wore muggle clothes, dark jeans and a ribbed tank top under a fitted flannel shirt. Black combat boots covered her feet, and her dark hair rippled past her shoulders. The hair, the shape of her brow, and the way she held herself all reminded him of Sirius. So much so that it tightened his throat at the memory of watching him fall back into nothingness. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the words caught as he saw Kreacher standing behind her, his hand on the woman's leg.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Harry rasped out, anger building in his chest.

"Cool it down, Harry," the woman stepped in front of Kreacher.

"Harry, put the wand away. The dispensation hasn't yet cleared for the training of underage wizards," Andromeda's voice had him frowning. A glance down to his hand proved that he had, indeed pulled his wand on Sirius's daughter and the house-elf that had betrayed him.

"Me and Kreach, we have an unbreakable understanding. Sirius and him? They didn't have the understanding we do," Faith said firmly and evenly, her eyes never leaving his. "To quote y'all, the Old Most Noble House of Black is dead. Long live the new House of Black. Which pretty much includes everyone in this room."

The words were abrupt and startling. Harry lowered his arm and gaped at her. He barely processed Vi's excited words.

"That would be a kick-ass band name. And does that include me, Dawn and Xander? The Most Noble New House of Black? I _am_ your sister-slayer after all."

"You're a vampire slayer?" Draco's shocked words registered even less to him.

"Yeah. So's Faith."

* * *

Regulus knew he was dreaming. After sixteen years of sleep, one would imagine that one had had enough of sleeping, but apparently it only made one more tired. In his dream, he sat upright in his hospital bed, a young boy sat cross-legged in front of him.

"I don't really look like this, you know," the boy bopped along to some imaginary music that only he could hear.

"You never grew so much, I know that," Regulus said sadly, speaking to his son's spirit.

"But I did. I grew, and I grew until I couldn't be contained anymore. Then I was given away. But I don't remember all of that unless I dream that memory," the boy said confidently. "One day, I'll have to know. And I think that day is coming closer."

Regulus knew that his mind was asking for the impossible. The child had died, Talia had told him so. Hell, _Faith_ had told him what had happened to his son. But before he could speak further to the boy, he was replaced by a much older and worn Sirius.

"I suppose my subconscious is feeling spectacularly guilty today," Regulus shook his head.

"Bellatrix was always a right bitch. That never fell on your shoulders, little brother," Sirius grinned at him, that devil-may-care grin that he had never been on the receiving end of for nearly sixteen years. "And you were in a coma, so you couldn't control Kreacher. But the boy doesn't lie. You're only talking to one dead person, and that would be me."

Regulus jerked upright in his bed. Esteban, who had since removed him to the Van Houghten estate with the assistance of Charlie Weasley, had his wand out at the movement.

"What the hell, man? You scared the crap out of me," Esteban prowled around the room looking for whatever it was that had agitated Regulus. He didn't seem to notice the ghostly form of Sirius Black in the corner of the room giving his brother a jaunty wave.


End file.
